


Until I Met You

by RizzV825



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, F/F, Teen Alcohol, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzV825/pseuds/RizzV825
Summary: Rizzles AU. Jane and Maura meet in Junior High school in 1996. Soon the two become friends and later more. This is my first Rizzles AU, characters belong to TNT and Tess Gerristen. Hope you like it enjoy.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. You can sit here if you want to

It's March of 1996, seven months of Jane's seventh grade year already over, and far too many to go for her liking. She and her best friend, Marci Carlson stand out on the bus stop at 6:40am waiting to go to school. It is just barely spring and still a little chilly for this time of the morning. Jane stood wrapped in her back bubble jacket, with her dark curly hair wafting in the breeze. The 13yr old was never one who cared to dress to impress as she was dressed in her favorite blue jeans, Doc Martens, and her slim fit Korn t-shirt. Marci went for a more elaborate look. She wore a long black coat with faux fur around the collar. It was her mother's and she absolutely loved it. She also wore her signature knee high black boots, black and red striped stockings, a black pleated skirt, and a black baby tee with a cat on it. Marci's hair was long straight dark hair with a blue streak down the left side. Her makeup included back eyeliner, mascara, and maroon lipstick. It was a long ordeal in the morning, but Marci took pride in her look, even if some other people had a negative opinion of it. She wanted so badly to pierce her lip, but there was no way her mother would let her, not at thirteen anyway. Marci was grateful her mother was open minded, and she was free to express who she was through her wardrobe.

Jane found her mother to be fairly open minded, but there was one thing she has neglected to talk about with her family. About a year and a half ago, Jane started to have the feeling that she was gay. It didn't make sense to her for a long time, and at first she felt like there was something wrong with her. Jane struggled with this for months until she finally told Marci. Saying it aloud felt so good, and Marci was incredibly supportive and understanding. Without her Jane may never have gotten through it, and she was thankful to have someone else know. Her friends were still the only ones, who knew, and Jane wanted to come out to her brothers and her parents, but she didn't know how she was going to do it yet.

The bus finally came, and the girls took their usual fifth seat back. The ride to school was pretty normal. The girls talked about their weekend, and Marci endured one or two disgusted looks from other kids. At the third stop someone new walked on the bus. It was a girl with long flowing, honey blonde hair, and a floral sundress wrapped in a creme colored knit sweater. The mere sight of her took Jane's breath away. She was immediately smitten with this mystery girl who looked lost for a moment looking around the bus. Instantly the scene from Forest Gump flashed through Jane's mind, and she wanted so badly to tell her 'You can sit here if you want to.' Yet she felt breathless, and couldn't find her words. Finally she took a seat in the third row, and Jane couldn't stop staring at her.

"Who is that?"

"Must be a new girl." said Marci.

"She's beautiful." Jane hadn't even realized she said that out loud until she was Marci smirking at her.

"Ooooh, you have a crush on her already, don't you?"

"Shut up." Jane giggled while nudging her friend.

Jane did indeed have a crush on this girl, and needed to find out who she was.

Maura Isles sat quietly on the bus, hands folded in her lap as she observed the other kids on the bus. A few of them were looking at her wondering who the new girl was, which made Maura uncomfortable. Maura glanced behind her momentarily in time to catch Jane watching her, and the moment they made eye contact, Jane quickly ducked behind the seat. This made Maura chuckle a little to see someone observing her so intently, and then became flustered once she was caught. Maura too has started to have the feeling she was gay, and has not talked about it with anyone. The Isles family moved to South Boston a little over a week ago, and has just settled into their new home, Maura's mother has been offered a teaching position at the University which meant a new house, and a new school. Maura was in boarding school all through her elementary years, and now in Junior High, public school was a completely different territory. As much as Maura liked to learn from new experiences, she was also very nervous. So much has changed for the 13yr old. She was blossoming into a young woman, discovering her sexuality which was still confusing to deal with, and on top of everything else, she was in a new environment having to make new friends. Maura hoped her fellow classmates would be welcoming to her, and she would be able to have a friend.

The bus was almost at school, and Jane couldn't stop watching the pretty blonde seated across from her. Something seemed different about her, Jane thought to herself. She seemed to carry herself in a stoic manner, and not someone who demanded attention, although Jane couldn't imagine that this beautiful girl wouldn't turn a few heads. Jane was mesmerized and wanted to know more about who she was. If only she knew what to say.

Everyone finally arrived at school, and by the time Jane made it out of the bus, she'd lost sight of her. She kept looking around hoping the girl would reappear, needing assistance to find her way to class, and Jane would be there to help her. Only she was nowhere in sight, and Jane was left there with a goofy grin on her face, which Marci immediately took note of.

"Wow, you really like her; don't you?"

"What? Marci, I don't even know her..." Jane said still searching around."...but I want to."

"So, you should go talk to her."

"What would I say?"

"Say 'Hey beautiful, you come here often?' "

Jane giggled giving Marci a playful shove.

"Marci this is Junior High, not a singles bar." Jane sighed. "I want to know her. She seems different, ya know not stuck up or trying to impress anybody. She seems worth getting to know."

The bell rang, and both of them hurried in to get to class.

"Hey, if you talk to her, I want to know everything." Marci called out.

"You'll be the first to know." Jane told her, and headed off to class.

Jane sat in homeroom lost in her own world. The new girl in school remained on her mind. She hoped to run into her later in the day and get to know more about her, and hoped this girl would like her. Jane was still very young, and hadn't dated before. She wasn't sure how much game she had, so she just hoped she could wing it.

"Miss Rizzoli, are you with us?"

The teacher's voice snapped Jane back to reality as she looked embarrassed at the many faces staring and giggling at her as she was caught in a daydream.

"Uh yeah, yeah, I'm here."

Jane sat up straight in her chair, and tried to focus on her lesson for the day.

Maura arrived at her first class, and walked into the room with all eyes on her. She was the new kid on display with people staring and whispering, and Maura wanted nothing more than to bolt immediately. The teacher saw her and beckoned her in.

"Class, we have a new student, Say hello to, Maura Isles."

The class greeted her in unison while Maura took a seat in the third row. A few kids were still looking at her in curiosity, but still she tried to focus on the teacher, and not them. School was Maura's only saving grace. She was very intelligent, and found it hard to relate to her peers. She wasn't always up on what kids her age were into, and much of the time she felt so different from them, but school she was good at. It was Maura's comfort zone and she loved to learn. Every new piece of information opened up a whole new world for Maura, and gave her a chance to broaden her horizons.

Jane headed to lunch with Marci, which was her favorite part of the day. A time to unwind with her friends and relax. Jane was about to sit and join her friends when she saw her. Maura was seated at a table by herself reading a book. As fate would have it, they both had the same lunch period, and Jane finally had her opportunity.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from the bus this morning?" Marci asked.

"How weird is it, we have the same lunch?" Jane said frozen where she stood.

Marci leaned in and nudged her forward.

"Go on, go talk to her." Marci told Jane and walked away.

Jane was flustered standing there wringing her hands. Slowly she walked a few feet closer, but then she stopped, too nervous to continue. Jane wracked her brain for what to say or what to do, but before she could consider her approach, Maura looked up at her and smiled, and Jane's throat went completely dry.

"Hi." Maura said sweetly.

"Uh...hi." Jane gave a nervous laugh before stepping closer.

"I'm Jane. I saw you on the bus this morning. I...I just wanted to say hi."

Maura found Jane's nervous stammering adorable. She was so used to being the shy one, and she had no idea that she could have that affect on someone else.

"Do you wanna sit?"

"Uh..yeah sure." Jane sat at the table still nervous.

"So Jane, do you have a last name?"

"Rizzoli."

"I'm Maura Isles; it's nice to meet you." Maura said, the two of them shaking hands.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Jane felt she was doing well so far, but she was still nervous, and didn't know what to say next. She'd never met anyone who made her so flustered and unsure of herself. From the moment she first saw Maura, she was knocked over by her, and Jane couldn't help but be in awe. The way her beautiful green eyes looked into hers, the way her hair fell just in front of her face, and the way she smiled would make Jane's knees buckle. Jane wasn't sure if it was love at first sight, but this feeling was definitely something new and exciting.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Jane asked.

"It's been going well, I suppose. Everyone seems really nice."

Jane fidgeted in her seat, trying to keep her cool and make good conversation. So far things were going smoothly, and Jane hadn't made a total fool of herself.

"So what's your schedule like?" Jane asked her. Maura pulled out her class schedule to show Jane.

Jane scanned the list of classes impressed as she took note of the honors math and AP Science classes listed. It was obvious from talking to her that Maura was very bright. She was mature for her age and spoke more eloquently than any other 13yr old girl that Jane had ever talked to. The two would surely have many interesting discussions to come. As she continued down the class list, Jane noticed the two also had the same gym class and that delighted her.

"Hey, we're in gym together."

"Oh really, that might come in handy later. I have to admit, athletics are not my forte." Maura told her.

"Well, I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

"Are you an athlete?" Maura asked.

"I play field hockey for school. I'm an attacker."

Maura looked mildly alarmed, and Jane realized maybe she misunderstood.

"Attacker is a position." Jane clarified to her.

"Oh."

"You should drop by a game sometime."

"That sounds like fun."

The bell rang to signify the end of lunch, and Jane was disappointed that they had to part ways. She wished she had more time.

"Uhm...well it was really nice to talk to you. I should get to my math class." Maura told her while they headed to the hallway.

"Hey, if you need help finding your way around at all, I can help. All you have to do is ask."

"That's very nice of you, thank you." Maura smiled and Jane couldn't help but smile back.

"So, I'll see you in gym later."

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye, Jane." Maura said before heading down the hall to her class.

Jane waved a silent goodbye, still standing there grinning ear to ear. Marci snuck up behind Jane, and her voice startled her.

"So...how'd it go? What's she like?" Marci asked eager to hear every detail.

"Amazing."

It was all she could say. Jane still felt giddy and lightheaded from just a short conversation.

"What's her name?"

"Maura."

She said the name so dreamily; it was obvious Jane had fallen head over heels for this girl. She had her first crush.

"Someone's got a girlfriend." Marci teased. Jane quickly grew flushed with embarrassment.

"Marci, I don't even know if she likes me, ya know, like that. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean she is."

The truth was, Jane was so taken by this girl, it didn't even occur to her to consider whether she was gay or straight.

"You never know till you ask."

"How do you go about asking something like that? What if it freaks her out?"

"Did she seem to like you?" Marci asked her.

"I don't know. I guess she did. I felt so nervous talking to her, and she just kept looking and smiling at me, and she was so sweet. I thought there might have been a moment...I'm just not sure."

Jane babbled nervously, while her friend placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, as soon as she gets to know you, she'll love you. Who knows what might happen."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Marci told her matter of factly.

"Thanks Marci."

The two head off, and now Jane couldn't wait for gym class.

Jane entered gym class, and walked among the other students all seated in their rows. On the way to her own row, Jane spotted Maura and both smiled at each other. Maura sat with her hair up in a ponytail wearing her gym clothes that included a white top and gray cotton shorts. Jane had on her Nike high tops, black gym shorts, and her Red Sox T-shirt. It was her standard tomboy look that Jane was perfectly comfortable in, but today it made her feel sloppy. Never before had Jane cared about what she looked like. She was never a girly girl who would primp for hours in front of the mirror, and fuss over her hair. It was easier to throw of comfortable clothes and head out the door. Today admittedly, Jane wished she was dressed cuter, and not like a sloppy tomboy wiping sweat from her brow.

After they'd stretched, the class way going to play basketball. The rack of ball was wheeled out, and the class was split into two half court games. Six kids would play each other at a time, while the remainder of the class would sit until it was time to switch out with someone else. Jane was playing in the first game while Maura sat on the bleachers with the others waiting their turn. She sat watching Jane dribble the ball, eager to witness her athletic prowess. She had no idea Maura was having the same feelings she was. Maura too would often wonder 'Does she like me the way I like her? How would she feel if she knew I felt that way?' Maura wondered if her feelings were obvious to anyone but her as she swooned watching Jane play basketball, and observed every movement her body made. The way her hips moved as she strided down the court, and the way the sweat glistened off of her tan muscular arms was enough to make the young genius starry eyed. Every once in awhile they'd catch each other's glance and smile, and it filled Maura's stomach with butterflies.

"Isles, switch out with McCaffrey!"

The gym teacher's voice calls out, and startles Maura out of her reverie. She stepped out on the court feeling totally out of her element. Maura was not the athletic type. She'd taken some ballet when she was little and did fencing in boarding school, but team sports were not her strong suit. Moments later the ball headed her way, and when Maura caught it all she could do was stand there frozen. In a moment of panic she threw the ball up, and it bounced off the rim. Jane was the only one who took pity on her and came to offer her assistance.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not good at this sort of thing." Maura told her flustered.

"It's okay. Come here, let me show you something."

Jane stood behind Maura, and held up the other girl's hands as if to hold a basketball, in order to show her the proper technique to make a shot. Being that close to the young blonde, Jane was able to take in the scent of Maura's milk and honey shampoo, and it gave her chills. She felt so intoxicated by their closeness, that she almost forgot what she was saying.

"Uhm...yeah, so you just push off with your elbow, and that'll send the ball straight in."

"Okay, thank you."

"So I'll pass you the ball, and you try and shoot it."

"But..."

"Don't worry, you'll do great."

Maura wanted to protest, but the events were already in motion. Jane got a hold of the ball, and passed it off to Maura. Maura bit her lip, took a breath, and did as she was instructed. Sure enough the ball went in, and Jane met her with a high five.

"See, I told you, you could do it. We'll make an athlete out of you yet."

Maura was excited to have made a positive impression in gym class for once in her life, especially in front of Jane. They'd known each other barely a day, but already Maura wanted to spend as much time with Jane as possible. She hoped for a wonderful friendship to form between them, and perhaps a little more.

Finally it was the end of the day, and time for everyone to head home. Jane headed to her bus with Marci and she couldn't get those moments in gym class out of her head. She kept thinking about how cute Maura looked in her cotton gym shorts, and it left her with a silly grin on her face.

"So what's got you all giddy and dreamy eyed? It's that girl you met today: isn't it?" Marci quipped nudging Jane with her elbow.

"Marci, she's just so beautiful, and incredibly sweet. She seems smart. I can tell when I talk to her."

"Sounds like you definitely have your first crush."

"Yeah."

Both girls got on the bus, and sat in their usual seat. Jane kept watching for Maura, but has yet to see her. Finally she stepped on the bus, and the moment Maura saw her Jane waved her over.

"Hey Maura, do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure."

Maura smiled while heading over to sit with Jane and Marci.

"Maura, this is Marci; Marci this is Maura."

Marci extended her hand out for Maura to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." Marci told her.

"You too."

"So how was your first day?"

"It went well, I think. Jane helped me out a lot in gym class today."

"Oh, well that was very nice of her." Marci said, giving Jane a nudge and a wink.

Jane blushed with embarrassment. Jane was tough and could stand up to any guys in sports or defend herself to some smart ass in the cafeteria, but she was quite shy concerning matters of the heart. Marci could see Jane was smitten with this girl, thoroughly enjoyed teasing her. Jane felt heat rise up in her chest as Maura touched her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you again for today."

"No problem. Anytime."

Both girls smiled at each other. The two sat quietly for most of the bus ride home, occasionally exchanging glances at one another. Maura was the most beautiful, smart, and sweet girl Jane had ever met, and from the first moment she saw her, Jane felt like she was floating. It was her mission this year to show Maura that she could be a good friend to her, and hopefully more. Soon they came to Maura's stop, and she got up to leave, looking at Jane on her way out.

"Bye Jane."

Jane could barely find her words and was only able to wave goodbye. She came out of her reverie long enough to find Marci looking at her, giggling

"Stop staring at me." Jane said with a blushed face.

"Somebody's in love." Marci teased in a sing song manner. Jane just laughed and gave her a nudge.

Momentarily the girls were at their stop, and Jane practically skipped home. When she came in the door, her mother Angela was washing dishes, and noticed her daughter's particularly good mood.

"Hey Ma."

"Hi Sweetie, how was school today?"

"It was pretty good." Jane answered with the same smile she'd had all day.

"You're in a particularly good mood, especially after coming home from school."

"I had a good day today."

"Well good for you, Sweetheart. You wanna tell me about it?"

Jane was excited about meeting Maura, but wasn't quite ready to share this with her mom. She didn't want her mother to read anything into it, since Jane hadn't come out to her yet.

"Uhm, maybe later, Ma. I've got homework to do."

Jane knew the homework detail would deter her mother from asking more questions.

"Okay Honey. Dinner's in an hour."

"Okay."

Jane ran up to her room, and flopped down on her bed still with the same floating feeling. All she could think about was Maura, and she couldn't wait for school tomorrow and being able to get to know her better. Of course getting to know Maura better meant she'd eventually have to tell her family she was gay. Jane was nervous about that, and wasn't sure how she'd go about talking to them. For now she wouldn't let that sour her mood, and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Come on over

The next morning Jane and Marci are on the bus, and while Marci is speaking, all Jane can think about is Maura, and couldn't wait to see her. Yesterday seemed to go well, and Jane feels she made a fairly decent first impression, even though they've yet to really get to know each other. The bus finally arrives at Maura's stop, and both girls smile the moment they see each other.

"Hey Maura, over here." Marci waves as she moves to sit farther back.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jane asked caught off guard.

"I'm gonna go sit with Robbie. Give you two a chance to talk alone."

"But..."

"Don't worry. You'll do great." Marci told her and headed to the back.

Jane was flustered and nervous, wringing her hands as Maura sat next to her, and she tried to hide it. Maura had on an off white sweater and a burgundy skirt, with a black coat on that made her honey blonde hair and green eyes stand out beautifully. She smiled and Jane's heart instantly melted.

"Good morning." Maura greeted.

"Hi...Uhm...How are you?"

"I'm fine." Maura giggled.

She could tell Jane was nervous and it was sweet, she thought to herself. The laughter did not help Jane's situation, and there was no hiding her apprehension any longer. She just had to go with it.

"So how did the rest of your day go yesterday?" Jane asked.

"It was okay. I really like my science class. We started learning about environmental externalities, and how they affect different bodies of water."

Maura explained to Jane all she gathered from her AP Science class. Jane didn't understand most of it, but somehow Maura made it sound interesting. She was a bright young girl who knew a lot of things, and would get so excited discussing this knowledge. Never before had Maura had somebody listen to her so intently, and she appreciated it. Most of it was nervous babble as she too felt flustered in Jane's presence. She would look at Maura and smile while she spoke, and at times it caused the young genius to trip over words. She was really starting to like her new friend, and only wanted to spend more and more time with her. Finally the bus arrived at school and Jane walked Maura to class.

"So I'll see you later at lunch?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you. Maybe you could sit with us. I mean...if you want to."

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Okay, bye Maura."

"Bye Jane."

Maura sat quietly in her first period English class along with a few other students who've arrived early. It was only her second day here at this new school and besides Jane; Maura hasn't made that many new friends. Maura was fixated on arranging her textbooks, and getting out her notebook, ready to take notes, so she hadn't immediately noticed the girl who came in and sat at the desk next to her.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" the girl asked, and Maura turned around startled.

"Oh, Uhm, yes. I just started yesterday."

"I'm Annie Morone." Annie said extending her hand while Maura took it back.

"Maura Isles, it's nice to meet you."

Annie was a cute blonde girl, about the same height as Maura, and definitely the athletic type. She wore a purple tank top, denim capris, and Adidas shell top sneakers. Maura took note of the bracelet Annie was wearing that said "Cheer". She's heard good and bad things about public school cheerleaders, but still she was willing to keep an open mind and welcome any potential friendship.

"So where'd you move here from?" Annie asked.

"I used to live on the other side of town until my mother gained a professors position at BCU, and we moved to the South End."

"So you're mom's a college professor. That sounds cool."

"Yeah. She's an Art History professor. She also does some freelance work."

"Neat."

Annie didn't seem quite as interested, but still she was trying to be polite. Annie so far seemed nice, and Maura was hoping for a positive public school experience. Moments later two more girls came in and sat on the other side of Annie. These two were definitely dressed to impress with their high end dresses on, and beautifully tousled hair that draped over their shoulders. Both sat down engaging in conversation with Annie, and neither one looking at Maura. Their interaction involved mostly gossip about fellow students, and who was seen flirting with whom. Finally Annie introduced Maura to her two friends.

"Maura, this is Celeste Daniels and Desiree Morgan. Guys, this is Maura Isles. She's new here."

Maura gave a shy smile while the two merely glanced at her, saying no more than 'Hey'.

Celeste and Desiree were cheerleaders as well. Many knew who these three were. Some wanted to be them or to be friends with them, while others saw them as arrogant snobs with their nose in the air, and much of the time they were. Annie was a little different than her two friends, sometimes more different than she'd like to admit. She was the one of the three who was willing to give people a chance who weren't necessarily in the "in-crowd". Celeste and Desiree liked to spend a lot of time talking about other girls, trashing their outfits or picking on someone for their weight or just for being different. The cheerleading was always a popularity boost in their eyes, and certainly made them feel high and mighty. The girls spent a few more minutes gossiping before the teacher came in to begin the lesson.

It was third period in this History class, the lesson of the day way the Revolutionary War, But history was the farthest thing from Jane's mind as she sat at her desk dreamy eyed while doodling in her notebook. She drew hearts and Maura's name over and over as many times as possible until she filled up an entire page. Jane then turned to giving some of the hearts happy faces and some with an arrow through them, and remained lost in her reverie doodling happy little hearts until from behind her came a...

"Whatcha doin ?" Marci asked, sneaking up on Jane who immediately slammed her notebook shut.

"Nothing." Jane answered abruptly.

There was no hiding the blush on the young Rizzoli's face. Jane has been giddy and smiling for two days now, and her friends all took notice. Before long their friend Robbie Parker leaned in to get in on the conversation.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing Robbie, mind your own business, please." Jane answered.

"Our little Janie's in love." Marci told him.

The comment earned Marci a crumpled piece of paper thrown at her.

"Stop it. I am not."

"Then why are you smiling?" Marci teased.

"I'm not smiling."

Jane turned away, but she was in fact smiling, and she couldn't stop. She wasn't normally so happy go lucky which made her friends more interested.

"She's been like this for two days." Marci whispered to Robbie.

"So what's going on Jane, huh? Tell me...tell me...tell me." Robbie teased and Jane turned around to mouth 'Stop it.'

The clearing of the teacher's throat brought the conversation to a halt, and all three of them straightened up in their seats. The rest would have to wait until lunch time, but for now it was History. At least as much History as Jane could focus on.

At lunch Jane, Marci, and Robbie sat at their table, both still teasing Jane, wanting to know more about Maura. These three have been friends since the third grade. Over the years, they've experienced some changes, and have been through a lot together. Marci and Robbie have both seen Jane the athlete, the Jane who wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone giving her a hard time, but lovesick Jane was entirely new. Luckily she was able to hide her love doodles from her friends, but not the sappy smile she'd been carrying with her all day.

"Okay spill, Rizzoli. I wanna hear more about this Maura chick, who's got you all goofy all of the sudden." Robbie inquired.

Robbie has been waiting a long time to hear about someone Jane was interested in. He too knew of Jane's sexuality along with Marci, and now in Junior High, Robbie had a friend to talk about chicks with. He was all too eager to hear all the details, even though at this point there wasn't much to tell.

"Well I only met her yesterday, but so far she seems really sweet. Oh my god, she's so smart, you guys. Maura's taking all these AP classes, and she knows all these fun facts about stuff. She was telling me that the lollipop was named after a racehorse."

"Wow, how did lollipops come up?" Marci asked.

"I was eating one on the bus, and she told me the story, then she apologized for babbling so much. It was honestly too cute, and it made me feel like I wasn't the only one who was nervous."

"Aww, that's adorable." said Marci.

"Yeah, yeah, adorable, get to the good stuff. Did you kiss her?" Robbie asked while getting punched in the arm by Jane.

"Perv. No Robbie, we haven't even gotten that far yet. I don't even know if she's..."

Jane was cut off when Marci saw Maura coming behind them.

"Hey Maura."

Jane quickly turned around offering Maura the chair next to hers.

"Uh...hey Maura. Here, have a seat."

Maura smiled while she set her tray on the table and sat next to Jane.

"Well Marci you've already met, and this is Robbie. Robbie, this is Maura."

The two reach out and shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." said Maura.

"Pleasure's all mine."

Robbie couldn't stop staring at her, and Jane kept glaring at him. Maura was certainly a pretty girl to both guys and girls. Well...at least one girl.

"So, Jane tells us you're quite the scientist." said Robbie.

"Well, I'm not exactly a professional scientist, but I am well versed in many scientific endeavors." Maura explained.

Robbie was a bit perplexed by Maura's advanced vocabulary; however it didn't seem to faze him much. He was still polite to her, and was still captivated by her beauty. She was exactly as Jane described. The four of them continued to talk, and enjoy their lunch together. Each of them giving Maura the benefit of their experience at this school so far. Which teachers were cool, and which teachers to avoid getting on their bad side. Maura thoroughly enjoyed the social interaction, even Robbie and his ridiculous and at times off putting jokes. Robbie found it fun to test Maura's scientific knowledge, and ask her about many different subjects.

"So like, how does this stuff work?" Robbie asked pushing his Jello back and forth.

"You mean your brain?" Marci joked, and Robbie flicked his straw paper at her.

"I was asking Maura, not you." Robbie told her. "So, do you know how it gets like this?"

Maura giggled at him, and was happy to explain the wonder of Jello to him.

"Gelatin is actually a protein made from collagen, and it's extracted from boiled bones, connective tissues, and many different animal intestines. When it's chilled, the fruit sets into a mold."

At that moment, the three of them saw Jello in a very different light.

"Wow, animal intestines, and they give this to people in the hospital?" Marci asked.

"It certainly is interesting to eat with you." Jane told her. Maura was immediately embarrassed, and tried quickly to recover.

"I'm sorry. I certainly didn't mean to gross anyone out. Sometimes I get nervous, and my brain gets ahead of me."

Maura's nervous babble was stopped by Jane's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's cool, really. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, what's really gross is eating with this one." Marci told her pointing to Robbie who was licking off the sloppy joe sauce dripping down his wrist.

"Hey, I don't care what's in it. It's still good." Robbie said taking another bite of Jello.

Maura momentarily excused herself to dump her trash, leaving Robbie and Marci to offer Jane their insight.

"You're right. She's cute." said Robbie, and Marci swat his arm.

"Hey, back off Casanova. Jane saw her first." Marci told Robbie, then turned to Jane all excited.

"Oh Janie, I love her, she's so adorable. Can we keep her? Can we, can we?"

All Jane could do was laugh at het two friends, and was happy Maura was so well received by them. This friendship with Maura seemed to be a promising one, but it needed another step forward, Jane thought as she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write.

"Why Jane Rizzoli, is that your phone number you're giving out?" Marci asked.

"Why, yes it is."

"Way to go, Janie." Robbie added.

"Well, if I want her to be my friend, she should be able to call me; right?"

Marci and Robbie were all smiles winking and nudging their friend, before Maura finally returned. They were both quiet, but still giggling with glee on the inside, silent congratulations to their friend. The bell rang, and both Marci and Robbie left Jane alone with Maura, Robbie winking at her before heading off to class. While walking in the hallway with Maura, Jane nervously fussed with the paper in her pocket, before finally mustering up enough courage to hand it over.

"Uhm...h-here. It's my phone number. If you want it."

"Oh, of course. Here, let me give you my number."

Maura pulled out a piece of paper to give Jane her number, all the while Jane was jumping up and down inside. She just tried to keep her cool and take deep breaths, and not look like a dork.

"So, maybe we could hang out sometime?" Jane asked.

Was it too soon, Jane wondered? Were they at that stage of their friendship that exchanging phone numbers and hanging out was appropriate? She was relieved when Maura smiled.

"I'd love to. Maybe after school; if it's okay with your mom?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. I'll ask her." Jane answered excitedly.

"Well great. I'll look forward to hearing from you."

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you later."

Jane was beaming with excitement. She couldn't wait until the end of the day, and hoped her mom would let Maura come over after school.

This would be a quieter period for Maura as she arrived in Study Hall, and she pulled out her copy of The Iliad, reading peacefully to herself. It was always easy for Maura to lose herself in a book. No matter what was going on around her, while others were easily distracted by passersby, Maura always found reading an effective way to pass the time. Soon Annie arrived in Study Hall and sat down next to her.

"Hey there, Maura."

"Oh hi, Annie. How are you?"

"Good. How is everything going?"

"Very well so far. Everyone seems really nice."

"Did you make any new friends?" Annie asked her.

"I have as a matter of fact. Do you know Jane Rizzoli?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah, I've seen her around."

Annie didn't look right at Maura when she answered. She knew her friends didn't particularly care for Jane, but Annie still thought Maura seemed nice, and she wanted to be her friend. Maura was puzzled seeing Annie seemingly unsure of herself.

"Is something the matter, Annie?"

"Uh...no...uhm, I mean I don't personally have a problem with her, it's just that...ya know, some of the kids think she's weird."

"Well I can tell you in my experience with Jane, she's been very lovely. She's always nice to me."

"It's cool. To each his own; right?"

Before long, Celeste and Desiree entered the room and were engaged in their usual gossip about other kids in school.

"Did you see that girl, Ashley trying to flirt with Adam Riley in lunch today?" Celeste said to Desiree. "I swear she's dreaming if she thinks her nasty ass can get a guy like Adam. You know he was only talking to her to make his ex-girlfriend jealous."

Desiree giggled while Celeste continued with her tirade.

"Oh my god, Annie you missed it at lunch earlier. That fat girl Maggie was sitting at the table in front of us, and I was forced to watch her shove a cupcake through her fat face."

"Really?" Annie answered.

"Yeah, she was like a monster chomping down on this thing like some sort of cake zombie. Like that fat bitch needs another cupcake anyway. I swear she acts like she never ate before."

Desiree kept laughing at everything Celeste said, and Annie just tried to remain neutral. She didn't always like the way Celeste would trash other people, but she'd never admit it to her. It was one thing to stand up to your enemies, but it was quite another, especially in Junior High school to stand up to your friends. Annie often found herself in a position where she wished she had the courage to defend people against Celeste, but she was afraid to lose her as a friend. It was important to thirteen year old girls to be popular, and much of the time that meant keeping your mouth shut. In an effort to defuse Celeste's thrash talk, Annie tried to shift the focus to Maura.

"Hey, you guys remember Maura, right?" Annie said.

The two looked up at her while Maura smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah, hey." Celeste answered nonchalantly.

Maura said 'Hi.' back while Celeste continued to survey the young girl, and noticed her designer heels.

"I like your heels. Are they Christian Dior?" Celeste asked.

"Oh yes, yes they are."

"Very nice. We should all go shopping sometime."

"That sounds like fun." Maura answered.

Maura was excited to have met more kids to hang out with. She didn't know much about these girls, but was still willing to give them a shot, and take life as it comes.

Finally Jane was getting off the bus, and sprinted home to ask her mom if Maura could come over. She was excited and nervous at the same time as she stumbled in the front door, and quickly found her mom in the kitchen. Angela turned surprised to see her daughter running in the house out of breath.

"Janie, what's going on?"

Jane took a moment to catch her breath before she answered.

"I made a new friend in school. Her name's Maura. She just moved here a week ago, and we've been talking for a couple of days now. She seems really cool."

"Well that's wonderful, Honey. It's good to see you so happy."

Normally it sickened Jane to have her mother dote on her, but it excited her to see that she was pleased, and made the prospect of Maura coming over a possibility.

"Well Ma, may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Sweetheart."

"Uhm...I was wondering if maybe today Maura could come over for a little while, please?"

Jane looked at her mother with pleading eyes. Angela pondered for a moment, and then smiled. It was good to see Jane so happy, and she wanted to see more of it.

"I suppose if her parents say it's alright, then I don't see why not."

Jane threw her arms around her mother, and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Jane bounced up and down while her mother giggled.

"I hope you remember this when it's your turn to do the dishes."

"I will. Thanks again, Ma." Jane called out as she ran upstairs to call Maura.

Jane grabbed the cordless phone, took it to her room, and pulled Maura's phone number out of her pocket. With the phone in her hand she stared at the number, licking her lips and bracing herself. 'Here goes nothing.' she thought as she dialed the phone. It rang three times before she heard an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Maura?"

"Jane?"

"Yeah, hi it's me. How are you?"

"I'm good." Maura answered with a giggle.

That giggle always gave Jane butterflies, and would often leave Jane speechless. She cleared her throat before continuing.

"Uhm...listen, my mom said it's okay if you come over, ya know if you still want to."

"That's great; I'd love to come over. My nanny can bring me over, and pick me up."

Jane gave her directions, and the two exchanged a few pleasantries about school before saying goodbye.

"So, I'll see you in a little bit, then."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Maura told her.

"Alright, bye."

Jane hung up, nervously rubbing her hands together, awaiting Maura's arrival. Out in the hall, her brother Frankie overheard Jane on the phone, and poked his head in the door.

"Who's coming over?"

"Just a friend from school."

"Who Marci?"

"No, she's a new friend. We're just hanging out."

She was hoping the conversation would be short, but she knew her brother better.

"Is she cute?"

"Hey, back off. I saw her first."

Jane immediately turned around and grimaced hoping Frankie wouldn't pick up on what she meant. Luckily it didn't seem to dawn on him as he merely chuckled.

"Whatever. Have fun, Janie." Frankie said and walked back to his room.

"Oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe I just said that." Jane murmured to herself.

Keeping this secret from her family has been a struggle. Jane wanted to tell them she was gay, but always chickened out. She'd been over it many times in her head, practiced how she would say it, but as of yet she hasn't found the courage to tell them how she really felt inside. Since meeting Maura, she's felt increased pressure. Jane could do nothing but think about Maura and how beautiful she was, and how much she liked her. She wanted nothing more than for Maura to like her back, as more than just a friend. Soon the doorbell rang, and Jane ran downstairs to answer it. Jane opened the door, and Maura stood there smiling.

"Hi Jane."

"Hi Maura, come on in."

Both girls walked through the living room while Angela came out from the kitchen.

"Ma, this is Maura."

Both Maura and Angela shook hands. Maura found her warm smile comforting, and it put her at ease.

"It's very nice to meet you." Angela told her.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you for having me."

"You're very welcome, Sweetheart."

Angela seemed to like Maura, and Jane could tell her mother looked pleased. Perhaps it would make things easier for Jane when she finally came out.

The two girls made their way upstairs to Jane's bedroom. Frankie and Tommy both poked their heads out in the hall to get a look a Jane's new friend. Marci, they were used to, but this was someone new, and the two young boys were always curious about their sister's friends. Jane turned around in time to see both boys gawking, and mouthed 'go away'. Jane found them annoying much of the time, but Maura thought it was cute, having not grown up with siblings herself. Sometimes she wished she had.

"Are those two your brothers?"

"Yeah, the big one's Frankie, and the little one's Tommy. Don't mind them. They can be nosy sometimes." Jane explained.

"It's okay. I sometimes think it'd be nice to have brothers and sisters."

"Trust me. Ten minutes with them, and you'll get over that real quick."

Maura sat on the edge of the bed taking in Jane's bedroom. There were hockey sticks in the corner by the door, a poster of Red Sox player, Bill Buckner on the wall, a few Heavy Metal posters pinned up, and a bean bag chair in the corner of the room next to her TV complete with a play station. Jane would often spend time playing games with her brothers or Robbie when he'd come over. Maura noticed the open CD wallet, and was curious to take a look.

"May I?" Maura asked.

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Check it out."

Maura flipped through Jane's music collection. Most of it was metal bands like Korn, Slipknot, and Limp Bizkit. There was certainly an eclectic selection, most of it was some type of rock, then one album stood out from the rest in this collection of hard rock. It was a copy of Jewel's "Pieces of You." album, which Maura also enjoyed.

"Oh, you like Jewel?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, I like a couple songs on there. It's sort of a guilty pleasure of mine. What kind of music do you like?"

"I like a little of everything. Besides Jewel I like a little classical, a little Yo Yo Ma. Not a big fan of rap though. Nothing against it, just not my taste."

"Yeah, tell me about it." both girl giggled.

So far the small talk was going well, and they were still in the stage of getting to know each other. They discussed sports briefly, while Maura told Jane all about fencing and what it was like to go to boarding school. Jane told stories about things she and her brothers liked to do as kids, and the trouble they'd get into from time to time. These were Maura's favorite stories to hear from Jane. The Rizzoli's were definitely a family who as much as they could drive each other crazy, also had a lot of love for one another. Maura often imagined what it might be like to have a sibling to run around in the back yard with. In school she's had a few acquaintances, but nobody really close. Maura has enjoyed getting to know Jane so far, and it's looking like she may have her first real friend.

Anyone who would have witnessed these two speaking may well have noticed the subtle flirting. The way one would look at the other in adoration, the way Maura would giggle when Jane made a joke and the Jane would want to be close to Maura while trying not to be too obvious. They both wanted to express how they felt, but neither was willing to chance being wrong, and have their heart broken. One way or another the truth had to come out sometime or it would drive them both crazy.

The time the Jane and Maura spent together was enjoyable for both of them. There was talk about school, about family, and sometimes about nothing. They sat and watched a movie together while sneaking glances at each other, hoping the other wouldn't notice. Maura was even invited to stay for dinner, which delighted Jane and her mother. It was the first time in a long time Jane hasn't been moody, and Jane was happy to see Maura so well received by the Rizzoli clan. Soon it was time for Maura to go home, and Jane walked her out to the car.

"I had a really nice time, Jane. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Definitely. I'll give you a call."

"Tell your mother thanks again for dinner."

"Sure thing. I'll see you on the bus tomorrow."

"See ya."

Jane waved goodbye grinning the whole time, then quickly ran inside to call Marci.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marci, it's me."

"Hey Jane, what's up?"

"I had Maura over today."

"Tell me everything. How'd it go?"

Marci was very excited sitting up on the edge of her bed, eager for Jane to recant the whole evening.

"She's so amazing, Marci. We've been getting along so well, and my family really seems to like her."

"That's so awesome, Janie. When are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know." Jane sighed "I want to, I really, really want to. I think there's a chance she likes me as more than a friend. She kept smiling at me while we were talking, and I think I did okay. Sometimes I felt like such a doofus. I have no idea how to flirt, ya know."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure you did fine."

"I hope so."

"Well not to worry. You'll have plenty more chances to practice. All you have to do is stop being a baby, and tell her how you feel."

"Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement." Jane giggled.

"Seriously Jane, you have to tell her. Sometime you will, promise me."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

Jane and Marci chit-chatted for a little while longer before calling it a night. It was late, but Jane was too jazzed to sleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, and to have more time to figure out how to express her true feelings.


	3. It's only been a week but...

It is now Thursday, and Jane and Maura have been talking for almost a week now. They've so far enjoyed getting to know each other while hanging out in school, and talking on the phone on a regular basis. Its 3rd period History, and yet again Robbie is looking for more info on the saga that is Jane and Maura.

"Come on, you've gotta tell me." Robbie begged.

"I've told you before, mine and Maura's phone conversations are none of your business."

"You can't even tell me what you two talk about all day?"

The boy was nothing if not determined, and he was at least going to try and get some information. Jane was used to it by now.

"No Man. Now leave it alone; will you?"

"Have you at least told her you like her?" Robbie asked.

"Well...no, not exactly."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know what to say. This isn't as easy as it looks, and I've only got one shot at this, so I don't want to screw it up."

Young love was certainly complicated, especially when you weren't exactly sure what you were doing. Jane was never the kind of girl who always dreamed of getting married someday, nor was she one of those girls who practically had their whole wedding planned out by the time they were twelve. This was one aspect of Jane's life where she was admittedly clueless, and she never liked asking for help.

"Janie, you've got this. Just have some confidence in yourself, and you'll do fine." Marci told her.

"Thanks."

"Cheer up, Janie. There's still my Birthday party to look forward to on Saturday. I was thinking I'd invite Maura too. Would that be okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. It'll be a blast, you'll see."

Marci's Birthday party was always a good time. Not necessarily because there was a lavish extravaganza planned, but because there were many close friends in attendance that enjoyed hanging out and having fun together. Even if it was just a bunch of kids gathered around the kitchen table playing cards, it still managed to be the highlight of everyone's weekend.

Jane, Maura, Robbie, and Marci were all seated at lunch together. It became a regular ritual, and Maura was fitting into the group nicely. Jane and Maura kept smiling sweetly at each other, and the subtle flirtation between them was something Jane hoped would go unnoticed, but it was obvious to her friends across the table. They kept winking at her, and giving her eyes as if to say 'Go ahead, tell her.' The moment Maura was out of earshot from the group, Marci and Robbie started in on Jane.

"So when are you going to tell her?"Marci asked.

"Like I said before, I'm still figuring that part out."

"Oh, come on. The way you two flirt, it's so obvious you two like each other."

"I know she likes me as a friend at least. I'm not so sure about the other."

"I've seen the way she looks at you and the way you two gush over watch other. Trust me, she likes you."

Jane smiled hoping Marci was right, and Maura finally came back to the table. Maura took note of everybody smiling, and was immediately curious.

"So, what's going on? Did something happen when I left?"

Robbie and Marci were giggling while Marci was the one who spoke up.

"Uhm...Jane was wondering if you wanted to come to my Birthday party Saturday."

"I'd love to." Maura answered to Marci, and looked back at Jane.

This matchmaker mission was going to be an ongoing thing, and Jane's friends were determined to get her and Maura together. Robbie, using his coat to block his hand, gave Jane a thumbs up. Jane giggled and rolled her eyes. Marci and Robbie could be overzealous at times, but they meant well, and genuinely wanted Jane to be happy. In the midst of the group's playful banter, Robbie spotted Celeste and Desiree walk past their table, and gave yet another feeble attempt to win Celeste over.

"Hey beautiful, ya know we've gotta stop meeting like this. People are starting to talk."

It made the girls laugh at the table, but Celeste wasn't having it as she scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Drop dead." Celeste told him, and walked away with Desiree.

Robbie however was not deterred, and wouldn't give up trying to get a smile out of her at least once. He sat back down folding his hands behind his head.

"She wants me."

"Yeah, I can tell." Jane snorted.

"It's only a matter of time, Janie. Soon the time and place will be right, and that girl will be puddy in my hands."

"Yeah, keep dreaming." Marci told him patting his shoulder.

Lunch was soon over, and everyone was off to class. Jane and Maura waved goodbye before leaving in separate directions.

Jane sat in her next class deep in thought. Sure Marci and Robbie had fun teasing her, and trying to play matchmaker, but Jane began to seriously think about how she planned to bring about a relationship with someone whose feelings she wasn't sure were shared. Marci did have a point though, Jane thought. Maura would often look at Jane adoringly and their interactions were indeed flirtatious. How could there not be something there? There had to be.

In gym class, the kids were outside today. It was still a bit chilly out, but it was starting to become bearable with the warm sunshine. The class would run track today, and Jane would once again pair up with Maura. She was beginning to wonder if it was obvious to other kids in school. No matter the activity, Jane always managed to pair up with Maura, giving them the opportunity to spend more time together. Jane hoped the other kids were too wrapped up in the goings on of their own lives to worry about what she and Maura were doing. Then again, like any other Junior High school, this place was a rumor mill and people liked to gossip, and it wasn't the way Jane wanted Maura to find out how she felt about her.

They ran together, and talked about the upcoming weekend. Although, like most of the others in class, once they were far enough from the teacher, the running died down to walking. The two couldn't stop staring at one another. Jane loved to watch Maura's long flowing hair waft in the breeze, with the sunlight shining it from behind. Maura too was captivated by Jane's beauty, a beauty Jane never really saw in herself, but Maura truly appreciated. Jane's tan complexion against the raven curls that tousled over her shoulders was enough for Maura to become lost in a haze and even forget what she was saying half the time. Jane was still debating her approach, and figured she'd test the waters a little.

"So Maura, have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No, I haven't dated anyone yet. I guess...well, I guess I'm still figuring things out, ya know."

"Yeah, me too. I've never dated anyone either."

Jane didn't know where to go from here, and Maura too was struggling with her feelings. She really liked Jane, and liked spending time with her, so she hoped her Junior High experience wouldn't be ruined by revealing her crush. Perhaps this was a clue, Jane thought. Some insight into Maura's feelings. She mentioned figuring things out, which is a lot of what Jane has been doing this year. Did figuring things out mean her sexuality or had she just not found the right guy? It may very well be that Maura wants to make careful and thoughtful choices when entering the dating pool. Yet there had to be some feelings of affection there between both girls, maybe even attraction. Jane knew for sure on her end, she was definitely attracted.

It was once again a Study Hall period for Maura, and once again Celeste was on another one of her trash talk tirades. There was the usual trashing a girl for her weight or calling a girl a slut for hitting on a guy that one of them liked. Junior High was a survival of the fittest game or rather the "hippest". Climbing the social latter meant dressing the right way, listening to the cool music, and socializing in the right circles. These students who were popular held all the power, and controlled the social order through fear ordering around their little minions who were too scared to stand up to them because they were afraid of being cast out. It was more important not to tarnish their reputation rather than tell one of their friends they were acting stupid. Their topic of discussion at the moment was Robbie, and their encounter in the lunch room.

"Can you believe that kid thought he had a shot with me? He's a total loser, and he's gross. Have you ever watched him eat? He's fucking disgusting." Celeste says rolling her eyes.

"I know, and he hangs out with those two weird girls." Desiree adds.

"Oh my god, don't even get me started. They're so creepy. The Goth chick has got to be evil or something. I don't know both of them are weird."

"What are their names again?" Desiree asked.

"I don't fucking know, and I don't give a shit. I think one of them is Jane or something."

"Maura has talked to her a few times; says she's pretty cool."

Annie was trying to be helpful, but Celeste was simply far too narrow minded to be swayed.

"It's probably because she likes you, you know as more than a friend." Celeste said to Maura.

"How do you know she's into chick?" Desiree asked.

"Oh please, have you looked at her? It's obvious she's a complete dyke. Some of the girls on her field hockey team said they caught her staring at them."

"Really?" Desiree asked.

"Really."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but this isn't them all the time." Annie whispered to Maura.

It was obvious these girls had a high opinion of themselves, well at least Celeste and Desiree. They did a lot of talking behind peoples backs, and were very cruel and judgmental. Their talk about Jane was harsh, but it did raise a lot of questions. Was there truth to the rumor that Jane was a lesbian? Did these girls know for sure or was it just another passing judgment? Thus far, Maura could tell these girls had a strict set of standards for the company they kept, but somehow Annie seemed different. Maura wanted to be her friend, but it was clear mixing a friend like Annie with a group like Jane's might complicate things.

Later that night, Maura was home sitting in the kitchen reading the paper. Her mother had gone to bed hours ago, and her father was locked in his study as usual. It was after dinner, and Maura had become accustomed to spending time alone. Finally the phone rang, and it was a phone call she'd been waiting for.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maura, it's me."

"Hi, Jane. How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good. Aside from this five page essay we got slammed with. Other than that it wasn't half bad. I'm just looking forward to the weekend so we can hang out at Marci's party. You'll love it. We always have fun at her parties."

"I'm looking forward to it myself. Hey Jane, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uhm...do you know anything about Annie Morone?"

"I just know she's a cheerleader, and she hangs out with those two bitches who talk shit about everyone. Why they give you a hard time?" Jane asked.

"No, but I've met Annie, and I talked to her a few times, and she seems nice, and not like her friends."

"Well you're smart, and you have really good judge of character. If you think she'd be a good friend then that's cool. I'd be careful though. I've known those girls to draw people in, and then turn on them."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

It was nice to see Jane looking out for her. It was one of the many traits Maura loved about Jane. From what she's observed in the time she's known her is that Jane has to keep a tough exterior, particularly in sports around all these coming of age boys who were very competitive and liked to show off. When Jane was around Maura there was no need to show off or prove anything. Jane was soft and sweet to her, and Maura had a feeling it was a side she didn't show many people.

"So tell me something interesting. What'd you learn in science class today?"

"Wow, I didn't know you had such an interest in science."

"I like learning new things from you, and it's cool to hear you so excited about something."

This made Maura feel appreciated and extremely flattered. She giggled while telling Jane all about today's lesson.

"Well today we learned about plants and cross pollination. We also talked about how bees can influence the process."

"Wow, all I know about bees is if Frankie gets stung by one, he puffs up like the Michelin Man."

Maura giggled. The two talked on the phone for almost three hours with Maura telling Jane about more interesting science facts, and Jane countered with her knowledge of baseball and the Red Sox. Before they knew it, it was nearly 10pm.

"Oh man, it's really late. We should go to bed already." Jane said.

"Well, I've really enjoyed talking to you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then, bye."

That's it. Jane thought. I'm gonna get brave already, and tell her how I feel.

Maybe...


	4. ...I think I like you

Jane and Maura arrived at Marci's together after Angela offered to give them both a ride. Jane knocked and two little girls answered the door. Rayanne and Khailah were Marci's 10yr old twin sisters. They both have the same pretty green eyes and dark auburn hair. Jane remembered years ago when Marci used to look like that. When they were little all the teachers, and her aunts and uncles used to say how much they loved her brilliant red hair. It was when she was eleven that Marci started to dabble with a darker look. First it was wearing black boots and studded bracelets to school. Little by little she did more to accentuate her ensemble, until one day she decided to go for it and dye her hair. Jane still remembers being at her house when she took the plunge. Marci stood in front of the mirror, pulled the towel off her head, and the first thing she said was 'My mom's gonna kill me.' Luckily her mom was okay with it, but for her dad it took a little convincing. Marci's father wasn't particularly thrilled with his daughter's new look at first, but after awhile he was resigned to the fact that this is who she was.

Rayanne and Khailah may look alike, but were very different girls. Khailah was the quiet and more girly one, while Rayanne was well on her way to becoming a mini Marci. Marci was thrilled, while their dad thought 'Oh boy, here we go again.' Marci was right behind her sisters, and she welcomed Jane and Maura in to everyone gathered around the kitchen table.

"Hey, you guys. Come on in."

Marci led them both to everyone gathered around playing a game with their snacks strewn about. Marci introduced Maura to everyone, and they were very welcoming to her.

"Janie, you're just in time." Robbie told her shuffling the cards in his hand.

"In time for what?" Maura asked Jane.

"UNO."

"I don't believe I've ever played before." Maura told her.

"No worries. It's easy; I'll show you."

Jane took a seat at a full kitchen table while Maura shyly stood behind her, until Jane looked back and patted the other half of her chair.

"Here, I'll share with you."

Maura took a seat on the chair next to Jane while the cards were dealt out. Jane explained the colors and numbers, and what to do with them, along with cards that had special advantages.

"What are we playing to?" asked Bre, the girl who was sitting next to Robbie. ''

"500."

Seven cards were dealt out to each player, and everyone sorted their hand. Maura observed Jane organizing her cards, eager for the game to begin, and see what is to be done. Robbie immediately commented on Jane and her companion.

"Uh, what's this we have here?" Robbie asked with a lighthearted grin.

Jane draped her arm around Maura's shoulders and it made her feel flush.

"Maura's on my team." Jane announced confidently.

"No teams. That's not fair." Robbie joked. Then Marci piped up.

"Hey, it's my party, and if I say they can be on a team then they can, and you'll like it."

"Yes Madame Birthday Gil. Your wish is my command." Robbie said standing up taking a bow.

In the midst of their banter, the first card was yellow, and Bre placed down a yellow card of her own, then it went to Chuck who reversed it, and Bre placed down a "Skip" card, eliminating Robbie's turn.

"Oh we're starting on me already, huh?"

"Well, you weren't ready." Bre told him.

It was now Marci's turn who placed down a card changing the color to red. On Jane's turn she placed down another "Reverse" card, giving Marci the opportunity to skip Robbie.

"What, am I not allowed to play here?" Robbie asked and everyone giggled.

Each player went around the table once, and finally Robbie wasn't skipped, and had a shot.

"Oh, I get to play now? Well thank you." He said very snarky as she whipped out a "Draw Two."

Bre picked up her two, Chuck picked up but couldn't go, Jane reversed the circle one more, and it continued back until Robbie stuck Marci with a "Draw Four". She gave an astonished gasp. Robbie snickered placing four cards in front of her.

"Here ya go, Marci."

"I was almost out, you asshole."

Everyone was laughing, especially Robbie, at Marci's expense.

"And on my birthday."

"You're welcome." Robbie said still snickering.

"Just shut up and pick a color."

"Blue."

Everyone continued to play and tease each other. Maura was thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere at the party, and Jane liked seeing her laugh and have a good time. Jane would get chills anytime Maura leaned into her to see the cards in her hand. She'd try and hide her emotions, but Robbie would wink at her every so often. It soon became a game of "get Robbie." as he kept slamming everyone with "Draw Two's". At one point in the game as Robbie placed yet another one down, they continued around the table all the way back to where it started and Robbie had to pick up ten cards, which delighted everyone to no end, and the room exploded into laughter.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Robbie exclaimed shaking his head. Marci gleefully passed out ten cards to him.

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Marci told him, patting him on the back.

Robbie sorted through his large hand while the game continued. UNO has been a game that has become a tradition at every gathering among this group of friends, and each game went the same way, joking around with one another, and a little lighthearted teasing, but it was all in good fun. Marci won the first hand, and it was a pleasant victory for the birthday girl. Jane let Maura play one of her hands, and she picked up the game quickly, and had fun playing. They continued the game until someone finally reached five hundred, and it was Marci who had the lowest number, and won the whole thing.

The party soon reconvened outside. While some of them sat on the back deck, Marci and a few others stood in the yard shooting a paintball gun at a mannequin dressed as a cheerleader. Marci's mother was a freelance artist, and had the old dressing mannequin in their garage. Marci dressed it up in a cheerleader's uniform from the Halloween store, and it's proved to be fun for target practice. Maura was seated in one of the deck's Adirondack chairs making polite chit chat with some of the other kids she'd met that day. Usually Maura was quiet, and not comfortable with social situations, and most of the time preferred to read a book. The kids at the party were very welcoming to her asking her where she was from, and how she liked school so far. It made Maura feel more at ease and willing to open up. Jane soon came back with two drinks and handed one to Maura.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, it's been really fun. Thanks for inviting me to tag along."

"Of course. What are friends for?"

The word "Friend." sounded really good to Maura, especially coming from Jane. It's only been a week, but one thing Maura knew is she was glad to have met Jane Rizzoli. Before coming here, Maura was very apprehensive. She'd spent most of her life in boarding school, and when she was home her parents were likely hosting one of their dinner parties. It's been a lifetime of high end, prim and proper, so Maura hoped public school would be different. From the time she met Jane, her anxieties faded away, and here was this person she wanted to be around as much as possible, and couldn't stop thinking about.

After the paintball fun was over, it was time for cake and presents. Marci got an ice cream cake as always, a time honored birthday tradition, that always made a wonderful breakfast the next day. Her birthday presents were mostly things to accentuate her style. She got a couple pairs of striped arm warmers, some earrings, gift cards to Hot Topic. Jane got her the Marilyn Manson tour DVD she's had her eye on, and she finally got to Maura's gift, and Maura got nervous. She hadn't known Marci very long, and she hoped she picked out something Marci would like. It was a suede covered sketch book with a silver button on it, and a dragon etched into it. Marci held it running her hands over the soft suede.

"Maura, this is really nice, where'd you find this?"

"It was in a little shop down the street from my house. It had a lot of nice things in there I thought would suit you. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." Marci told her, and stood to give her a hug. Jane gave Maura thumbs up.

Later the group hunkered down in the den, and were all watching a movie. Jane and Maura were seated together with a bowl of popcorn just enjoying each other's company. A half an hour into the movie, both girls realized they were leaning into one another. It was something that felt comfortable and natural, and would often happen without them realizing. Moments like this one would make both girls feel as if it were just the two of them, even in a room full of people. Say it, why can't I just say it? Jane thought. If they weren't in the middle of a birthday party, Jane may very well have been tempted to tell Maura just how she felt. How she got butterflies in her stomach every time she thought about her, and how she wished close contact moments like this one would last forever.

Later the party began to dwindle down, and Jane and Maura bid Marci goodbye. They told her Happy Birthday, and she thanked them for coming. Jane's mother drove both girls home in silence. They were both smiling so that was a good thing but Angela couldn't imagine what had them so quiet. They'd finally reached Maura's house, and Jane walked her up to the door.

"Tell Marci thanks again for inviting me. It was a lot of fun." Maura told her.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good time. I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Although a little unsure of themselves at first, they both gave each other a hug, and it felt great. Just the closeness was enough to make them feel giggly, and neither wanted to let go. However Jane's mother was waiting in the car, and she had to go.

"Did you girls have fun at the party?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun."

"That's great, Honey." Angela told her kissing her cheek.

Jane rode home the whole time staring out the window, smiling. Marci's birthday party was always fun, but this year with Maura was extra special. She had to find the courage to tell Maura she liked her, she just had to. Getting to have more time with her like she had today was worth Jane pushing aside her fear, and putting herself out there. This would be a big step, hopefully in the right direction, and Jane hoped it went well. Of course neither of them knew the other one felt the same, even when talking on the phone Sunday. They could both have everything they wanted, if only they would say something.

Maura is sitting in English class, grinning ear to ear. It's been the most fun weekend she's had in a long time, and she didn't want it to end. All the while Maura kept thinking, Should I tell her how I feel? That I like her as more than a friend? What would she say? Maura has yet to express who she was to anyone. She's never said it aloud before. Maura has always been careful to avoid the subject of dating for fear of divulging too much, but of course if asked directly she couldn't lie. It wasn't in her nature to be dishonest, not without her hives giving her away. Annie soon came in noticing Maura's sunny demeanor.

"Hey. You look like you had a good weekend."

"I did. I went to a friend's birthday party on Saturday. It was a lot of fun."

"My weekend was great too. I went to the movies with this boy I like, and in the middle of the movie, he reached over, and took my hand. I thought I'd die." Annie said gushing over her date.

"That's wonderful. Sounds like you had a good time."

"I did, Ryan is so awesome. So what about you? Have you met any cute boys since you've been here?"

"Uhm...no...not so far." Maura answered nervously.

She wasn't quite ready to divulge such sensitive information, especially since she hasn't told the girl she likes yet. Celeste and Desiree came in, surprisingly no gossiping about anyone at the moment. The focus was on Annie and her date. Annie happily recanted the whole evening at the movies with her crush Ryan, and how it led to an eventual hand holding. All the while, Celeste and Desiree compared their own dating stories and goodnight kisses. Maura more than anything wanted to talk how sweet Jane was to her, and how she listened to every word Maura spoke. However Maura didn't know many other gay people, and she didn't think it would be as well received as a boy/girl story. It was evident from their conversation that of the three friends, Celeste had the most experience with boys.

"Did I tell you, Jarrod made his way to second base last night?" Celeste told them.

"Really? Do tell." Desiree answered

"He came over after my parents went to sleep, we started making out, and he went up my shirt."

"You slut." Desiree joked.

"Shut up. It's not like you've ever been that far with a guy."

Jarrod is Celeste's boyfriend; she started dating him at the beginning of the school year. They met at a party thrown by the football team. He is fifteen and freshmen in high school, a whole two years older than Celeste. It has always been a part of Celeste to be the best or one up her friends and others around her when it came to many things in her life, especially relationships. Since Celeste has started dating a boy in high school, it's been all she's been able to talk about. Finally she addressed Maura who was sitting there quietly observing.

"So Maura, what's your story? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't."

"Anybody you want to be your boyfriend?"

Annie was quick to defuse the situation and deflect Celeste's inquisition.

"She's still checking out her options. After all there is plenty to choose from."

"You should come out with us sometime. Maybe we can do the mall one weekend."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Maura answered.

Maura still didn't know what to think about these girls. They were certainly different that Jane and her friends, yet she still wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt, but at the same time she was still being careful.

At lunch the excitement over Marci's birthday party was still hanging in the air. Everyone had a blast, and Robbie couldn't stop discussing the UNO game. Marci was wearing some bracelets she'd purchased on her gift cards, and told her friends how much she truly enjoyed her birthday this year. Jane however was barely listening to a word of it. She's done plenty of thinking over the weekend, and she's been mapping out a plan to confess her feelings for Maura. So far all Jane's got is, invite Maura over and just tell her she likes her, and then what? Should she first explain that she's gay, and see how that goes? It was all making Jane's head spin. The whole time, Jane couldn't stop staring at Maura. She was so lovely when she laughed. Maura seemed to have fun at the party, and she fit in so nicely with the group, which made Jane very happy. She knew her friends would be happy if the two them dated, and Jane was seriously considering moving forward with Maura. Would it be today, tomorrow, this weekend, when? Jane thought just before she got a tap on her shoulder that startled her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering what you were thinking about." Marci asked Jane.

"Uhm...I was just staring into space. It was nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Maura lightly touched Jane's arm, and she felt like she was on fire.

"Everything okay?"

Jane merely nodded. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Jane knew what she had to do, and for better or worse, this uncertainty was driving her crazy, and she had to do it soon.

Finally it was the end of the day, and Jane was sitting in social studies drumming her pencil on her desk. While in gym class she could hardly focus, and nearly got hit in the head with a basketball staring at Maura. It took Jane some time to deliberate, but she was convinced of what she had to do. There was no telling how this confession would all turn out, but still it would be a great weight off of her shoulders. Jane was so distracted, she didn't even notice Robbie when he came, and sat next to her.

"Hey Jane."

"Oh, hey Robbie."

"You okay? You seemed distracted all day."

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking about a lot." Jane paused. "Robbie, I'm gonna do it."

"Gonna do what?"

"I'm gonna tell Maura how I feel."

"Wow, you're finally gonna go through with it?"

"Yeah, I am."

"It's about time. When are you going to tell her?" Robbie asked, and Jane sighed.

"I don't know, but soon. I have to. I've been going crazy just thinking about it."

"You should invite her over tomorrow, and just do it. Don't waste anymore time."

"Yeah, maybe." Jane nodded.

Tomorrow felt like it was coming far too quickly, but it was as good a time as any. Jane would ask her mom if Maura could come over tomorrow, and then she would tell her everything. Tell her that from the first moment she stepped on the bus that she, Maura Isles was the most beautiful girl that she'd ever seen, and that she had feelings for her.

The Rizzoli's sat down to spaghetti, Frank Sr. talked about his day at work, Frankie and Tommy poked and teased each other, while Jane stared blankly at her plate pushing her food around with her fork. She kept trying to ask her mom if Maura could come over, but she couldn't get it out. Jane kept replaying over and over in her head exactly what she wanted what she would say to Maura. no matter what she came up with, nothing sounded exactly right. Jane hoped it would be perfect. She didn't want to sound stupid or insecure, but most of all she hoped Maura wouldn't freak out. She wasn't sure if Maura's feelings were mutual, but she was just going on her gut feeling. Angela took notice of her daughter's seeming lack of appetite.

"Honey, what's the matter? Aren't you hungry?"

"Uhm, I'm fine, Ma."

"Are you sure? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"It's nothing really, uh, I was wondering if maybe Maura could come over for a little while tomorrow." Jane asked her mother apprehensively.

"Sure, she can. Maura's a lovely girl. It's be nice to have her over again."

"Thanks Ma." Jane said kissing her mother's cheek.

It was a nice surprise to see Jane so affectionate, but Angela was happy nonetheless to see that Maura had appeared to bring out this side of her daughter. This mood in Jane was something Angela wanted to see more of, and she was looking forward to Maura visiting. The whole night Jane couldn't sleep. The anticipation of tomorrow wouldn't let her shut her mind off. One part of her wondered if she should even go through with it, they had such a wonderful friendship blooming, and she'd hate to lose it. Another part of her wanted to call Maura right then, and tell her everything she was feeling. No, it had to be perfect; it had to be done right. Jane tried her best to get some sleep, but her mind was going in circles, and sleep simply wasn't happening.

Jane sits on the bus the next morning twiddling her thumbs as they approach Maura's stop. Her heart is pounding, her throat goes dry, and her brain in going a mile a minute with different ways today could play out. Jane has decided to invite Maura over after school today to confess her feelings for her friend, and all she could do is tell herself 'You can do this.' Maura steps on the bus, and heads towards Jane. The brunette's palms were sweaty already; hiding her nerves would certainly be next to impossible. It was almost April, and the weather was starting to become warmer. Maura had on a light blue dress with crème colored heels, and the handkerchief style to her hem line made her appear to float down the aisle. Jane always admired how put together Maura's look was, and how well she carried herself. Jane felt Goosebumps on her arm the moment Maura sat down.

"Good morning, Jane." Maura said with a smile.

"Morning."

Relax, keep it together, Rizzoli, Jane told herself. She gave a nervous laugh before she was able to speak.

"Uh..y-you look nice today."

"Thank you."

Just do it. Just stop being a chicken, and invite her over. Jane chastised herself in her head. Maura noticed immediately that Jane seemed distracted while lost in her inner monologue.

"Is everything alright, Jane?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."

"You seem like you're nervous about something."

"Uhm...yeah...I'm supposed to have a test in math today. I was up studying last night."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Jane, and I wish you good luck."

"Thanks." Jane took a deep breath and finally came out with it.

"Maura, would you maybe like to hang out at my house after school?"

"I'd love to."

"Great."

The bus stopped at school, and everyone got off.

"So, I'll see you in lunch later, and we'll talk about it more." Jane called to her.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Both girls headed to class. Soon Maura was met in the hallway by Annie.

"Hi there."

"Hey Maura, how ya doin?"

"Very well, thank you."

"So, Ryan asked me out on another date for Friday. Things seem to be really going places."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you."

Annie told Maura all about how cute she thought Ryan was, and how she's had a crush on him since the beginning of the year. Of course Maura couldn't relate to "boy" crushes, but still she tried to be polite.

"So Maura. I was thinking Maybe we could get together at some point. It'd be fun just to hang out."

"Sure, we'll have to do that sometime."

Maura normally wasn't the most social, but so far making friends seemed to be going well. The birthday party at Marci's was fun, and unlike any other party she'd attended before, this one was particularly enjoyable. Talking to Annie has been nice also, even though she didn't know what to make of Celeste and Desiree. Maura hoped to have a positive social experience while also making careful choices about the company she chooses to keep.

Maura had been thinking about Jane a lot lately. Something was definitely up on the bus this morning, maybe it was just Jane's math test jitters, but something told Maura maybe there was more. The young genius usually had a good read on people, and she could tell Jane would act different around her, more polite and with a seemingly brighter disposition. This morning, she seemed more nervous and fidgety, and Maura couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. In a way it made Maura hopeful that maybe Jane was having the same anxieties that she too is experiencing. Every time she saw Jane she would get flustered and she always wanted to say the right thing. Of course Maura's busy brain would cause her to babble when she was nervous, but Jane always gave her a sweet smile, so she couldn't be doing too badly.

In gym class today, the class was playing badminton, and of course Jane and Maura paired themselves together. Maura tells Jane about the sports history, and how it was originated by the British military in the late 1800's. Jane loved to learn new things from Maura. It almost made her feel smarter. It was one of Jane's favorite things about Maura even though the blonde wasn't always proud of her Google mouth. Everything about her had Jane captivated. Even while they played, batting the birdie back and forth, Jane was off in her own world. Every time she was about to see Maura, Jane would feel the heat rise up in her body, and she would look forward to the next moment she saw her. Jane's attention got away from her for a moment until she felt the birdie hit her eye, and it snapped her back to reality. Maura rushed over to her after it happened.

"Jane, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Maura gently brushed her thumb over Jane's eyelid as she checked over it. The contact gave Jane a chill.

"I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. It's okay." Jane told her before realizing her hand was on Maura's elbow, and she pulled away embarrassed.

The day was getting closer to an end and Jane's jitters were still with her. She was telling herself all day 'Don't chicken out.' She was mere hours away from telling Maura all she was feeling, and Jane never felt more nervous in her life. Finally at home, Jane found herself standing in front of her closet probably for the first time ever, unable to decide what to wear. Maura was due at her house in twenty minutes, and she wanted a more presentable appearance on this particular day. A day that would most certainly change their relationship forever. For a split second she thought about asking her mother for something to wear, and immediately cringed at the thought. Surely her mother would suggest some fru fru floral dress or something equally in the girly girl territory. Finally she settled on a long sleeve gray top that fit snugly on her, and a pair of jeans without holes in them. After changing she stood in front of the mirror fussed with her hair a bit. The ringing of the doorbell made Jane's heart jump into her throat. She quickly spritzed on some body spray, and made her way downstairs. 'Here goes nothing.' Jane thought as she took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hi Jane." Maura said with a smile.

"Hey there, come on in."

Jane lead Maura in the house and up to her room. They entered her bedroom, and Maura sat on the edge of Jane's bed. Jane stood in the doorway for a moment fussing with the hem of her shirt. how was she going to do this? What was her next move? What should they talk about?

"Jane, are you coming in?" Maura asked.

Jane's head snapped up out of her daydream.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Jane nervously sat next to Maura, and her mind went completely blank. Okay, now what? Just say something, anything. It was Maura who broke the silence.

"So how'd you're math test go?"

"Good, good, it went well. How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good. Everything went along smoothly."

"Good." Jane nodded.

Jane fidgeted with the silver flower ring on her finger for awhile until Maura took her hand to get a better look at it.

"This is a beautiful ring, Jane."

"Thank you. My grandmother gave it to me."

"It's lovely."

Maura's hand lingered in Jane's for awhile, and Jane soon found herself grazing Maura's fingers with her thumb. She took in a big gulp and released a shaky breath.

"You okay, there?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded. She shut her eyes tight and took a last cleansing breath before she spoke.

"Maura, I need to tell you something. Something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now."

"What is it?"

"Maura, I...M-Maura...I-I like you."

"I like you, too." Maura said with a smile spreading across her face.

"I mean, I really like you, as more than a friend, I..."

Maura laced her fingers with Jane's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Jane. I like you too."

Before either of them knew what was happening, their foreheads were touching and their lips met with a light kiss. It was short and sweet, but it was perfect, and left the two of them giggling while they remained close.

"So, you really like me?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"And, we've felt the same way about each other this whole time? I never knew."

"Well now you do." Maura told her.

They nuzzled noses and kissed once more, this time lingering a little longer taking in each other's scent. Jane brushed Maura's behind her ear while continuing to kiss her. I was like she was floating, finally having told Maura her true feelings, and being able to be as close as she wanted. They broke apart, Jane's hand still on Maura's cheek, and never breaking her gaze.

"I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Me too." Maura told her.

"I can't believe how easy this was. I've been agonizing over this since we met. It feels good not to be hiding anything anymore."

"I know what you mean. I've never even said it aloud to anyone before." Maura told her.

"I haven't either. I mean except to Marci and Robbie, other than that my family doesn't know about me, and who I am."

"Mine either. I don't know how to begin to talk about this with my parents."

They were over one hurdle, and it felt good to have their feelings for one another out in the open, but there was still the issue of coming out to their loved ones. Telling your family you're gay was hard enough for adults to do, much less a couple of teenagers still trying to figure life out. Jane thought she might start by telling her brothers, before she moved on to her parents. Maura however didn't have the option of those baby steps. It was only her and her parents, and she'd have to tell them sooner or later. At least now she had Jane by her side, and two friends who would accept her. Maura no longer had to feel alone.

The sun was shining, it was a beautiful day, and the days have been getting much warmer as spring progressed. It was the perfect weather to match Jane's mood after her day with Maura. Since she came to school this morning, Jane couldn't stop smiling. The two girls sat together on the bus this morning holding hands the entire time, happy just to be in each other's presence. Jane never thought she'd find someone like Maura who would challenge her thinking and make her want to be better and do better. Now that their true feelings had come out, Jane wondered why it took so long to say something. It turned out easiest than she thought it would be, and along with the happiness she was feeling, Jane also felt immense relief. Marci came in next to Jane wanting to hear all about her day with Maura, and all about the little love fest on the bus this morning.

"Okay, I want to know . You have to tell me everything. What went on with Maura yesterday?" Marci asked.

"I told her."

"And? How'd it go?"

"It went well, very well in fact." Jane said with a smirk.

"How well?"

"It wasn't like that. She kissed me."

Marci got up excited and gave Jane a hug.

"Oh my god, Janie. I'm so happy for you."

Robbie came in the door in time to catch the rest of the conversation.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Janie, you wanna tell him or shall I?" Marci asked.

"I told Maura how I feel. I told her everything. As it turns out, she likes me too."

"Wow, way to go Janie." Robbie said patting her shoulder.

"So, what's the deal? Are you guys a thing now; is she your girlfriend?" Marci asked her.

"Well, I don't know. I know now she likes me, and there's definitely feelings there, but I'm not sure we're at relationship status yet. For now I guess we'll see how it goes. Do me a favor though, don't make a big deal of it yet. At least until we're sure."

"No problem, Jane. I'm just so happy you're happy." Marci said.

"So, tell me more about this kissing thing..." the comment earned Robbie a smack in the back of the head by Marci.

"Shut up, Robbie. It's none of your business."

"I just want to know what it was like."Robbie asked.

"It was perfect."

Jane could think of nothing, but that kiss. A kiss that was PG at best, but left Jane with chills nonetheless. She remembered the softness and the warmth of Maura's lips on hers, the silkiness of her golden locks around her finger, but most of all it was the intense tingly feeling both of them had when they'd kissed that someone special for the first time. That passion was infectious, and something Jane wanted to experience more of.

The lunchroom was especially noisy that day, filled with people bustling around and loud conversations. The hot topic was mostly spring break, which was right around the corner, and all had big plans that were highly anticipated. At Jane's table, Robbie was attempting to launch crumpled pieces of straw paper off his spoon and into a Styrofoam cup, while Marci would try and block his shots. Amidst the entire cafeteria's commotion going on around them, the only thing Jane and Maura could focus on was each other. Jane looked at Maura thinking how wonderful it was that this smart and beautiful girl with a heart of gold that she liked so much, liked her back. Maura too felt lucky to be so adored by Jane. She made Maura see so much more in herself and that she could be successful trying new things.

The change in Jane was obvious to everyone. At home she was more friendly to everyone saying good morning and goodnight instead of her usual grunt. She'd even kissed her mother's cheek after dinner which was a complete turnaround from the little girl Angela knew who used to squirm off her lap. Robbie and Marci saw a Jane that was happy to come to school, rather than another person praying for the weekend. They saw how Jane treated Maura, and how polite and considerate she was. Their friend was most certainly in love, whether she realized it or not. Although Robbie was mostly interested in the more intimate details, Marci found the affection between her two friends endearing. It made her chuckle a little when the girls would hold hands under the table thinking no one would notice. Maura has excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom after a whispered conversation with Jane, and Jane soon followed her. the two were in the girl's room together giggling mischievously.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Maura said in a hushed tone.

"Well, there are some advantages to dating another girl. You're allowed to go to the bathroom together."

Both girls giggled while Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders, and pulled her in for a kiss. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist, breathing in slowly and deepening the kiss. Maura's hands roamed their way up to the back of Jane's shoulders in an attempt to pull her closer, while her fingers wove themselves in the brunette's wild curls. Jane gently grazed her fingers up and down Maura's back, letting her body and mind float away. Only when air became necessary did they break their kiss, but remained close with their foreheads touching.

"I could definitely get used to this." Jane said, a grin plastered on her face.

"Me too."

Their lips met once more in shorter kisses. The girls wrapped their embrace tighter, Maura nuzzling her face in Jane's neck. Even though she couldn't see, Jane could tell she was smiling.

"I'm really happy right now. The happiest I've been in a long time." Maura whispered to her.

"So am I." Jane said kissing her temple.

The bell rang, and both were disappointed they had to part ways, but not before one more kiss goodbye...or three, or four.

"I'll see you later okay." Jane said.

"Yeah later."

One more kiss and both headed to class, still giggling and smiling.

Jane hurried in the house and up to her bedroom with the phone, and was about to dial Maura's number when her phone rang.

"I was just about to call you. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, Jane. How are you?"

"Missing you already."

Maura giggled at the compliment.

"I miss you, too."

" I wonder what Marci and Robbie must have thought when we disappeared to the bathroom all that time." Jane pondered.

"I know. I can only imagine."

"Yeah, I'm sure Robbie will be hounding me for details tomorrow."

"They're both very sweet. Your friends are nice."

"Well they're at this point your friends too. You're one of us now, Maura Isles. It's official."

"I'm glad to be a part of the gang."

"Hey Maura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What are we? I mean are we...are you my girlfriend?" Jane asked holding her breath, praying for a good answer.

"Well I am if you want me to be."

"Really?"

"Nothing would make me happier that to be your girlfriend, Jane Rizzoli."

"Okay, so it's official."

"It most certainly is." Maura said.

"Of course there's one more issue at hand. Telling the parents."

"Oh man. I have no idea how to begin to tell them about us."

"Me neither. My family is big on tradition and family values. Ya know, going to church, going to school, grow up, get married and have children. I don't know what this would mean for them." Jane explained.

"I know what you mean. My parents have high expectations of me too. I wouldn't want them to think this would spoil anything."

"Well we have each other now. I promise no matter what happens, I won't run away, and you can always count on me."

"I know." Maura smiled. "and I'll do the same for you."


	5. Fate

Constance Isles is sitting at her kitchen table with the newspaper and a cup of tea in hand. It was a rarity that Maura and her mother got to eat breakfast together. Usually Constance had to head off to teach a class or she was involved in one meeting or another. This morning wasn't quite so busy for the elder Isles as she got to enjoy a quiet morning with the paper. Maura came in and greeted her mother.

"Good morning mother."

"Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. I did."

"How are you liking this new school of yours? Are things how you imagined them in public school?" Constance asked.

"It's been going very well actually. I've made a new friend. Her name is Jane."

"That's wonderful, Darling. It's good to see you making new friends so quickly. This is the friend having the field hockey game this evening?"

"Yes it is." Maura told her.

She told her how Jane eased her anxieties attending a new school, and how kind and helpful her new friend has been. The subject of Jane stayed light and was about their classes together, and how Jane took Maura under her wing, but Maura didn't care to elaborate any further. She knew her mother was a modern woman, and believed in freedom of expression, but just how open would she be to the idea of her only daughter in a relationship with another girl? Nevermind the fact that she was only thirteen, but this was the type of pairing that would often be in the eye of scrutiny.

Still Maura was not ashamed of who she was, and often had Jane on her mind. The way Jane was so kind and considerate of her, and how anytime the two of them were kissing, Maura wanted it to happen more and more. Maura was excited for the field hockey game tonight, and to witness more of Jane's athleticism. The two agreed they'd ride to the game together, and that Maura would have dinner at Jane's house. The Rizzoli's were always very hospitable, and Maura enjoyed dinner in their home. It wasn't a fancy French meal served to her by the maid, this was a home cooked meal made with love, and a recipe passed down through the generations.

While most 13yr olds in this day in age spent most of their time on the internet in chat rooms, Maura spent her day reading. She finished The Iliad and now she'd moved on to Moby Dick. Anytime Maura had a free afternoon, not studying she spent it reading, and learning all she could , and always wanted tp broaden her horizons.

It was nearly 3:30pm when Jane and her mother arrived to pick up Maura for the game. Jane donned her blue field hockey jersey, and Maura loved it on her. The girls gathered in the car along with Jane's two brothers, and her mom, while Frank Sr. had to work late that night. Jane, Maura and Frankie were in the back, while Tommy sat up front with Angela. Jane couldn't stop herself from glancing over at Maura repeatedly, thinking about how beautiful she was. Every once in awhile she'd catch one of her brothers looking at her while she was staring at Maura. Did they know, Jane thought? Somehow those two little boys had that knowing look, as if they knew that Maura was different from Jane's other friends, and that this friendship was special. They arrived at the field, Jane joined her teammates while everyone else made their way to the bleachers. They took a seat in the third row while Angela went to grab drinks and popcorn. Maura took the time to observe the field, and watched the girls take a few practice shots. Jane's team wore blue jerseys while their opponents wore red. Each goalkeeper wore a different color jersey to signify their position. Maura had done a little reasearch on field hockey since hearing about it from Jane, and she was excited to see the game played in person. As the teams took their positions, Jane and Maura made eye contact, and both smiled at each other. It reminded Maura of Medieval times when a knight would compete in a joust, and they would favor a lady who gave them the motivation to fight hard and win. Maura was so enamoured by the interaction that she was mildly startled by Angela when she came back with everyone's snacks.

"Oh, thank you." Maura said.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"You're very welcome." Angela told her, then turned to her boys. "You see, the two of you could learn something from Maura, like manners."

"Thank you, Ma." Both boys said in unison.

The game was starting, eleven players on each side at a time, and Jane was in the first round. She looked good out there, Maura thought. She was always an impressive athlete, and Maura liked to watch Jane engaging in something she loved. Frankie and Tommy both cheered on their big sister, intently watching the game. Even though Maura only understood a few basic rules, she was still mesmerised watching Jane go up and down the field, and getting in good clean shots. They were nearly through the first 35 min half, and so far the game has been exciting. Never before has Maura watched a team sport with such fascination. The relationship was changing both girls in a good way. Each has had something new and interesting to bring to the other's life that neither of them new was missing. It had been all too easy to fall into complacently, and just accept life for what it was. Ever since Jane and Maura have met, and now they've confessed their true feelings, it's like they've been introduced to the new and improved them, and this is how life if supposed to be.

The first half was over, and now they would have a 10 min. half time. The girls were relieved to have a break as they wiped off sweat with their towels. Maura saw Jane wave from the edge of the fence, and she scampered happily down the steps to bring her favorite field hockey attacker a bottle of water.

"Hey, you did great out there." Maura told Jane.

"Thank you." Jane answered taking a swig of water.

"I appreciate you coming. I hope you're having a good time."

"It's been an awesome time, Jane. The game's been exciting so far."

"Even with those two knuckleheads sitting next to you shouting at the top of their lungs, I'm sure."

"You're brothers are cute. They were so excited for you." Maura told her.

"Did they get into a popcorn fight yet?"

"No."

"Wait." Jane said with a smirk, and Maura giggled.

Jane loved when she laughed. She wanted to kiss Maura right then and there, but there were too many people around. Later, when they could have a moment alone, Jane would be sure to get one in. The halftime passed too quickly, and everyone was back in the game. Maura made her way back up to the rest of the Rizzoli's, while the boys have had their snacks replenished. The second half is usually when Frankie and Tommy always found themselves restless, and soon they'd be goofing around, teasing each other. Frankie picked up a piece of popcorn, and flicked it at Tommy's ear. Tommy then picked up a handful of his own popcorn about to throw it before their mother intervened.

"Thomas, don't you dare!" Angela shouted.

"But he st-."

" I don't care who started it. Behave yourselves like gentlemen. I know you know how."

"Sorry, Ma." both boys told her, slumped down in their seats.

It wasn't her family, but for a moment, Maura found it nice to feel like it was. Angela and the boys seemed to like her, and they liked to see the demeanor Maura brought out in Jane. Angela even told her she was glad Jane met her, and it was nice to see her daughter smile so much. It made Maura really want this relationship to work, and she hoped that when the truth would eventually be out in the open, that she could still be apart of this wonderful family.

After being neck and neck for most of the game, Jane's team came out the winner. It was by a few points, but a win nonetheless, and the team was happy. Angela took the boys to the restroom while Maura waited for Jane to come out from the locker room. Finally she came out changed into a gray t-shirt and jeans, looking stunning for someone who'd just finished playing a rough and tumble game. She had a light sheen of sweat that gave her a glow, and glistened in the stadium lights. Jane strutted past the bleachers with her bag slung over her shoulder, and a smile on her face, happy to see her girlfriend.

"Hey, congratulations on your win." Maura told Jane wrapping her arms around her waist. Jane returned the hug, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. So how was your evening with my mother and the two little rugrats?" Jane asked.

"They're wonderful. I had a great time tonight."

Jane looked around not seeing the rest of their crew, and took advantage of their time alone.

"Hey, come with me." Jane said leading Maura under the bleachers.

The two teenagers giggled making their way out of public view, while Jane pulled Maura close and planted her lips on hers. Maura's hands found their way to their favorite place, nestled in Jane's hair, her fingers clung to those dark curls. This had become a frequent activity between these two, and Maura found Jane to be an amazing kisser. Her lips were full and soft, an always gentle as they melded with hers. Jane's kisses were deep and sensual, sure to leave Maura breathless. Maura opened her mouth a little more allowing Jane's tounge more access. The heat rose in both of them, as the kiss was passionate and loving, and all those gushy things one would see in romantic movies. The kiss broke only when the ait thinned between them, while both girls stood their giddy with their foreheads still touching.

"Well, that's certainly the best way to celebrate a victory." Jane said and Maura laughed.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Jane whispered into Maura's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing would make me happier." Maura answered eliciting a grin from Jane.

This must be what people feel like when they're truly happy. Jane certainly couldn't imagine being any happier. The girls were still so young, and had a lot of growing to do, but both were determined to learn and grow together, and they had the whole rest of their lives to get to know more about each other.

"Janie, are you coming?" Angela called out.

"Coming, Ma!" Jane answered snapped back to reality.

Jane and Maura joined everyone else in the car still giggling mischievously, almost as if they were engaged in something scandalous. Angela looks curiously through the mirror at the two of them.

"What's gotten into you two?"

"Uhm, nothing Ma, everything's fine." Jane answered still smiling.

Whatever it was, Angela was just glad Jane was happy, and left it at that. They've finally arrived back at the house and all enjoyed a fabulous spaghetti dinner. The day couldn't have been more perfect, Jane thought. A good game, a good time had by all, and that kiss under the bleachers had been all Jane's been able to think about. Even as she layed in bed that night, she could still smell Maura's sweet perfume, and feel her lips on hers as she drifted off to sleep

It was a sunny Sunday morning. Angela was watering plants on the front porch, while Jane was shooting baskets in the driveway. She kept thinking about her day with Maura, but more importantly she thought about how she would explain all this to her mother. Maura was an important part of her life now, and someone she cared very much about. Jane hoped her mother would understand that, and not judge her. At least her mother seemed to really like Maura, which put her at ease, but still the idea of coming out to her whole family was really nerve wrecking. Jane shot a few more baskets in the driveway contemplating things, when Robbie showed up at her house to hang out.

"Hey Jane. Whatcha up to?"

"Hey Robbie. What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd come hang out with you for a bit. So how are things going with you and Maura?"

"Great." Jane answered looking around noticing that her mother had gone back inside the house.

"I just wanna say I think it's great you and Maura found each other. She seems like a great girl." Robbie told her.

"She is, Robbie. She's truly amazing."

"You think I could ever be that lucky someday?"

"Sure you could. You're a nice guy, and you're funny. It'll happen for you, Buddy."

"Thanks." Robbie said playfully punching her arm.

The two friends played basketball for awhile, and talked about girls. Robbie discussed his many prospects in school, how he thought a girl in social studies might like him, and how he wasn't quite ready to give up on Celeste yet. Robbie liked to flirt with girls, and joke around with them, but really he wanted someone in his life he truly cared about, like Jane and Maura had. He'd like to believe that a real relationship could happen for him someday, but at this age, it was hard to know for sure. Nobody was really serious, and things only seemed to last until someone better came along. As for Jane she was truly happy in her current situation, but it was also really scary. Maura meant a lot to her, and she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was possible that even love was blooming between them, but the whole concept of something as serious as love was way too overwhelming. Jane just wanted to enjoy this experience and see where things would go from here.

By mid afternoon Jane was preparing for Maura to come over. She'd cleaned up all the dirty laundry from her room, made her bed and fluffed her pillows. Maura was the only one Jane did this much preparation for. Her girlfriend was a classy lady, and she wouldn't let Maura see her dirty socks strewn about. Jane was in the middle of making her own appearance presentable when the doorbell rang, and she rushed down to answer it. Maura looked stunning as usual in her pale yellow sundress. Jane welcomed her inside and up to her bedroom. The boys were playing outside and her mom was downstairs folding laundry so there'd be no one to interrupt their time together. They both hung out, relaxing on Jane's bed listening to music, and talking. It didn't matter what they talked about, it was always easy flowing conversation that they were comfortable with, and they could always make each other laugh. After having fun recanting the goings on at school this week, Jane found herself in a more philosophical state of mind.

"Ya know it still amazes me how all this time, we've both really liked each other, and never knew the other one felt the same. I never really believed in fate before now." Jane told her.

Though she was so young, Jane was very intuitive. Finding someone she has strong feelings for has really changed Jane's perspective on things she never thought about before like fate, and wondering how things were supposed to happen.

"Fate can be a funny thing." Maura said. "Sometimes we don't even see it coming, and then if you do you don't always know how to handle it. I'm not always sure what things mean."

Jane smiled and took her girlfriend's hand.

"Well, either way, I'm glad fate brought me to you."

Both smiled at each other for awhile before Jane giggled feeling awkward for a moment.

"Was that totally a cheesy pick up line I just spouted out?"

"No, no. It was perfect. I'm glad I found you too."

Their lips met, their arms intertwined, and both girls were just going with the moment. Jane let her mind and her hands wander running her fingers through Maura's golden locks, and gently graze down her arm. Her lips soon found Maura's neck while she wrapped her arms around Jane, pulling her closer. Jane's fingertips continued up and down Maura's arm fidgeting with the strap on her dress. Maura took a sharp breath in which Jane picked up on, and stopped what she was doing.

"Is everything okay? Do you wanna stop?"

"It's not that. This is truly amazing; it really is, but I just don't think I'm ready to go beyond kissing. Not just yet anyway. I'm sorry, Jane."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not ready either. I'm not in any rush. I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Jane started to sit up, but Maura pulled her back and kissed her lips.

"We don't have to stop just yet. I just wanna go slow, okay."

"Deal."

Jane continued to kiss her, and enjoy the closeness of her girlfriend. Maura made her feel amazing, giddy and light headed all at the same time. She was perfectly willing to go slow and just enjoy Maura's company, because she truly did. Jane was feeling like she more than liked Maura, and she didn't know how to wrap her mind around it. She couldn't believe she'd found someone like Maura so soon in life, but Jane certainly wasn't complaining, and she was happy that fate worked in her favor.

Spring was coming up close, and many had big plans. Many of Jane's friends were going on vacation, and she was perhaps the only one who wasn't, which was fine by her. This gave her a chance to spend more time with Maura. Marci was excited about her vacation, but Robbie was busy whining about his.

"At least you get to go to Florida." Robbie told Marci. " I get stuck on the same dumbass family vacation every year."

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

"The whole family is going to Branson to my aunt and uncle's house. All eight of us will be crammed in that car for hours. I wish I was old enough to drink."

"So what do you two plan to do over spring break?" Marci asked Jane raising her eyebrows, to which Jane mouthed 'Stop that.'

"Uhm, I don't know. Probably just hang out." Jane told them taking Maura's hand.

Jane was surprised how comfortable she felt showing Maura affection in public. It didn't matter what the kids in school thought. What mattered is what her family thought. Their acceptance was what mattered most to her, and it would break her heart if they disapproved.

Lunch was winding down, and everyone was off to their respective classes. Maura pulled Jane aside with a proposal for this evening.

"Hey Jane, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"I was talking to my mom, and I figured since you're always nice enough to invite me to your house for dinner, that maybe tonight could be my turn. I know my mom would love to meet you."

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'll see you tonight around seven."

"See you then."

So this was it. Tonight Jane would meet her girlfriend's parents, and she was definitely nervous. Surely the evening would be much fancier than spaghetti and meatballs, which was a regular staple in her own home. She just hoped she could manage a decent first impression upon Maura's parents. Maura was on her way to Math class when Annie stopped her in the hallway. She was so deep in thought thinking about her dinner tonight with Jane, that she was startled when she heard her name.

"Hey Maura."

"Oh, hey Annie."

"Listen, the girls and I are all going to the mall on Sunday, and we were wondering if you wanted to tag along."

"Uhm, sure, that sounds like fun."

"Awesome, so I'll give you a call around noon on Sunday, and we'll all head out."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Maura was excited, but still hesitant remembering all she's heard about this group of girls. Maura thought, maybe if Annie liked her, than the other girls would too. Perhaps all would go well as long as they didn't spend too much time on the subject of dating. So far these girls have treated her well, but she wasn't quite ready to tell them or anyone about Jane yet.

Maura was sitting in her room, in front of her vanity mirror deliberating many different hair styles before she opted to just leave it down. She was excited for Jane to come over and meet her parents, but also extremely nervous at the same time. Both her mother and father would be home for dinner, and Maura knew first hand how intimidating the pair of them could be. They were both well respected among their friends and colleagues, and had a commanding presence when they entered a room. Maura cared very much for Jane, and saw in her a genuine, caring, and generous person she could grow to love, and at this point she probably already has. She hoped her parents would be friendly, and see the good in her as well. Soon she heard a knock at her door.

"Maura darling, your guest has arrived."

Maura made a quick final adjustment to her hair before going downstairs where Jane was waiting for her. Jane looked just as nervous as she was exchanging wary smiles as Maura descended the stairs to greet her.

"I'm so glad you could make it." Maura told her.

"I'm happy to be here. Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course." Maura said before turning toward her mother.

"Mom, this is Jane Rizzoli."

Jane nervously and discretely tried to dry off her sweaty palms before offering her hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Isles."

"It's nice to meet you too, Jane. Maura has told us nice things about you."

Jane blushed a little at the compliment. So far so good, she thought. The pleasantries seemed to go well, although she's yet to see Maura's father.

"Your father will join us shortly. In the meantime, why don't we make our way to the dining room." Constance said guiding both of them through the house.

Jane looked around the house and it's fancy decor almost afraid to touch anything. Many of Constance's art pieces hung on the walls, each with it's own charm and personality. The foyer was large with antique sconces on the walls, and windows adorned with heavy burgundy drapes. It was something right out of Architectural Digest, and not a single item was out of place. This was a home a lot of pride went into to present and inspire awe in all it's visitors. They all made their way to a large oak dining table made up with cloth napkins and silverware, with a vase of peonies in the center. Jane sat beside Maura, and quietly folded her hands, trying to look as demur as possible. Maura's father, David soon emerged from his study, and joined everyone at the table. He was a tall man with thinning blonde hair, clean shaven, and gold rimmed glasses over his blue eyes. He was dressed in tan slacks, and a light gray buttoned down shirt. The man placed his glasses in their case, and pocketed them before making eye contact with Jane, and extended his hand to greet her.

"This must be Jane. How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing well, sir. Thank you again for having me for dinner."

"You're very welcome. It's always a pleasure to have a guest dining with us, especially a friend Maura has spoken so fondly of."

All was going well so far, and Maura's parents seemed nice enough. Jane felt a bit under dressed in her sneakers and jeans, but otherwise she tried to put a little more effort in looking well kept. Maura was happy to see her parents were getting along with Jane so far, and it gave her hope that this dinner would go off without a hitch. A roast was placed on the table, and the cook began to slice and serve it out. Everything smelled wonderful, and all of them ate in companionable silence for awhile until Constance spoke up.

"So Jane, how was the field hockey game over the weekend?"

"It was good. Our team won."

" It must have been an exciting game for you. Maura certainly seemed to enjoy herself."

"It was. We had a good time."

The dinner was going very well. Jane was asked about her family, and she talked about her brothers. Jane was polite and kept a smile on her face during the conservation. Maura's father kept more of a quiet observer's position. It was hard for Jane to read him, but she hoped she was making a positive impression. Maura was pleased with dinner and hoping Jane wasn't too nervous. She certainly looked it, fidgeting with her napkin and her shoulders tense. She wanted so badly to be able to rub her back, and tell her she was doing fine. Jane was glad to have Maura beside her. It put her at ease when she couldn't think of something to say. They were soon finished with dinner, and the table was cleared. Maura's parents went to wash up leaving the two alone. Jane was able to take a sigh of relief for a moment not being under scrutiny. Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay, I hope. I feel so stupid not knowing what to say." Jane told her.

"It's okay. You're doing great. Mom really seems to like you."

"You're dad didn't say much."

"He doesn't usually. It's just his way. He likes to observe things around him."

"I just hope we get through this smoothly."

"It'll be okay." Maura told her with a warm smile, her fingertips grazing Jane's knee.

After dinner the girls visited for a bit in the living room before Jane's mother was outside waiting for her. She bid Maura's parents goodbye, and Maura walked her toward the door. She pulled Jane aside in the foyer, looked around to see that they were alone, before lightly kissing her lips.

"Thank you for was really nice."

"It was my pleasure." Jane said with a goofy smile.

"You'll call me later?"

"Absolutely."

Maura kissed her cheek once more.

"Okay, goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight."

Jane headed to her mother's car smiling in a daydream. She didn't say much on the ride home, just how wonderful dinner was. She couldn't wait to get home and call Maura, and talk to her into the night. She liked to sit inside her closet talking to Maura on the phone almost as if it gave them a little more privacy. That girl was something special, and she'd have her all to herself this spring break, and Jane couldn't wait.


	6. Spring Break Pt1

It was thus far a successful mall day in the name of shoes. The girls spent the better part of the day trying on every boot, sling back, and open toe they could get their hands on. It was Maura's first shopping excursion with Annie, Celeste, and Desiree, and the shoe store was successful in offering some common ground. These girls didn't have much to say about electrostatic physics or quantum mechanics, but there was certainly much discussion over the right pair of straw wedges to go with a new sundress. The day had gone very well for Maura just enjoying the girls company without any gossip or name calling from Celeste. Loaded down with their bags, the girls headed down to the food court for some frozen yogurt. For these girls, if their wasn't gossip going on about someone, the subject was about boys, and Celeste was grilling Annie about her date with Ryan.

"So what's this I hear about you getting felt up at the movies?" Celeste asked Annie.

"I didn't get felt up. All he did was kiss me."

"Uh huh." Celeste answered.

"It's true. Nothing else happened."

"Yeah, but you have to admit. A guy that cute, you kinda wish it did, right?"

"Maybe, a little." Annie answered shyly.

"Oh, girl give it time. Soon you'll wear that boy down, and then you can have whatever you want, trust me."

Maura remained quiet through this whole conversation until Celeste turned to her.

"So tell us some of your stories, Maura. I mean, you're a pretty girl, so you're sure to have scrounged up a hottie or two." Celeste said.

Maura was completely numb. She never lied about anything, but how could she tell the truth without telling it completely?

"Uhm..uh...well...I - I haven't really had that much experience with relationships."

"Hmm...we'll have to work on you." Celeste smirked, nudging her elbow.

While Celeste went on about her boyfriend Jarrod, Maura thought about Jane. What was she doing right now? When would be the next time she held me in her arms? It was all that was on the young genius' mind. The way Jane's strong arms felt wrapped around her, and the warm tingly feeling she felt when she caught the scent of Jane's hair. It was a feeling Maura wasn't sure this group of girls would understand. Sure, they were nice enough to her, but were vastly different from the kind of people Jane kept company with. Even if this set of friends managed to be polite to Jane, would they accept her and Maura together, as girlfriends. She wanted to tell them, at least Annie anyway. A big part of her wanted to be open and honest about her feelings for Jane, and a big part of her deeply feared the repercussions if word got out.

"You okay?" Annie asked, her voice startling Maura slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"Don't worry." Annie said leaning into Maura. "Celeste is nosy sometimes, but she means well. You don't have to tell her anything you don't want to."

She certainly didn't intend to, for it was obvious Celeste Daniels was not the kind of girl you told anything to in confidence. This gossip queen would have rumors all over the school about you before you could blink. Annie seemed liked a good friend though. Maura thought about what it would mean if Annie knew about her relationship with Jane. It would be comforting to be out to a friend, and to have someone else to talk to. The thought was nice indeed, but just how well did she know Annie, and would it only be a matter of time before she turned on her, the way she was lead to believe about this popular group of girls.

Jane and Frankie have walked down to the park, and Jane is watching Frankie while he climbs on the playground monkey bars. It's a sunny first day of spring break, and Jane can't wait to see Maura tomorrow. She's looking forward to having a break from school, and show Maura all the places she likes to hang out, and things she likes to do. Sharing things with her girlfriend makes them so much more special, and close to her heart when she experiences these things with Maura. This has to be what love feels like, Jane thought. Not being able to go to sleep at night without dreaming of her, the knots in her stomach and chill to her skin whenever she was close, which also gave her a warm fuzzy feeling, and the feeling of pure joy Jane always felt when she knew Maura was on her way over. She could listen to her girlfriend talk about anything when that big brain of hers would run wild with all she's learned about the world. Even the parts that seemed to make her imperfect made her perfect all the more, because it made Jane feel like she wasn't the only one who was different. Frankie hopped down from the jungle gym onto the woodchips below as he headed over by his sister.

"So what time's Maura coming over tomorrow?"

"Around two."

"She seems nice. You really seem to like her." Frankie told her.

"I do."

How did he mean that; Jane thought. Of all the time she and Maura have made out in private, it's possible someone has seen them. What did Frankie know, and what did he think when he saw them together. Oh God, would he tell Ma and Pop?

"So what are you guys gonna do when she comes over?"

"Uhm, I don't know. We'll probably just hang out, I guess."

"Can I hang out with you guys?'

"NO, uhm...uh it's just that...uh...we'd really like to just have some girl time."

"Ooo-kay." Frankie said a little confused, and slightly grinning at her.

Geez, make it more obvious, why don't you.

Both Rizzolis headed toward home. Tommy was riding his bike in the driveway. He saw his two older siblings, and rode up to them.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?"

"Around." Frankie answered.

"How come I never get to go with you guys?" Tommy whined.

"Cause you're too little." Frankie said giving him a shove.

"I am not."

"Hey guys cool it. Let's just go have dinner, huh." Jane reprimanded her brothers.

The three of them headed inside, Jane's two brothers running ahead of her still wrestling around. Angela was cooking dinner, reprimanding her two boys. Frank Sr. came through the living room, and the boys immediately cut their nonsense. Then Frank sat at the table recanting his day, and talked about how their plumbing supplier delivered the wrong size copper pipes to the job, and how they didn't have the right fittings that were needed. Jane observed her family for awhile, and thought about how lucky she was to have them. They were crazy sometimes, with her father ranting about work, her brothers always teasing each other, and of course her mother who doted on her children, but also never put up with any disrespect or insolence. Still to Jane, they were the greatest family in the world, and she wouldn't trade any one of them. Maura was quickly becoming part of that family too. She was someone Jane was in awe of constantly. How stunningly beautiful she was without even trying, how smart she was, and how big a heart she had that cared for Jane as much as Jane cared for her.

Jane is walking with Maura over to her favorite ice cream shop down the street from her house. The spring and summer saw this place full of patrons in search of their strawberry swirl or their chocolate mocha chunk. Jane raved about this place for weeks, and said how they have the best ice cream you can get in South Boston. They made their was in where Maura took in the various choices of ice cream there were. Jane went with her usual chocolate chunk drizzled with peanut butter, while Maura went with the vienna mocha fudge. They both sat at a table by the window, watching the city of Boston go by, and just enjoyed each other's company. Jane told Maura all about how they would all come here as kids, and how the old owner, Dominico Viletti was a good friend to the Rizzolis. Jane could still remember how when she was little, her father had to lift her up to see the menu. Mr. Viletti loved to see all the kids come in, and would sometimes give them extra maraschino cherries on their banana split. Nowadays, he's long since retired, and his eldest daughter, Gina is running the place. Even eating ice cream, Maura looked sophisticated and demur, and Jane found it adorable. She told Jane that it was said the ice cream sundae was created in a time when the blue laws forbade the serving of soda on Sunday. To think there was so much knowledge to be acquired in the world, and Jane wondered just how much did her girlfriend know. She was willing to stick around as long as it takes to find out.

After their dessert was finished, the two of them walked through the park. They held hands, and maybe one or two people looked, but it didn't matter, they were happy. On a nearby park bench, an elderly man fed pigeons, some kids were playing soccer, and another family was having a picnic, and several couples were out sharing lunch or walking their dogs, and just enjoying the sunshine, and each other. This park was full of people on a beautiful spring day,but other times it could be quiet. Jane often liked to take walks here to think or just to have some alone time. Sharing this space with Maura was quite nice too.

Soon the path through the park ventured into a wooded area where Jane wanted to show Maura someplace special. Maura followed Jane past the trees and up to a long rope ladder that led to a treehouse. Jane sent Maura up first while Jane followed close behind her. It felt like forever since Jane had been up here to the treehouse she and her brothers built together, and had spent many summer days visiting. They were high up, alone together from the rest of the world, and sat there with their arms wrapped around each other. It was nice to sit quietly together, and listen to each other's heartbeats. There was always a sense of calm when they were in each other's arms, and all the daily stresses melted away. Neither girl ever wanted to forget what this felt like or know how it would feel to be without the other. This moment of quiet and intimate closeness truly felt like home, and like nothing could go wrong.

In the Rizzoli home everyone is enjoying the back yard. Jane and Maura are sitting on the patio watching Frankie and Tommy play on the swing set, and Angela is outside watering the plants. The girls are sat together sharing a plate of cookies, talking about the future.

"So, tell me again what kids of doctor you want to be?" Jane asked.

"A pathologist."

"So you'd be cutting open dead people for a living?"

"The human body is quite a fascinating specimen, Jane. A lot can be learned about a person in an autopsy. What kind of diet they had, if they were active, what kind of shampoo they used." Maura listed while Jane grimaced.

"You know when we were told as kids that it's what's on the inside that counts, I don't think that was meant to be taken literally." Jane said while Maura laughed and swat her shoulder.

"So what about you. What have you always wanted to be?"

"Ever since I was about ten or eleven, I've always wanted to be a cop. Never just to be tough or to carry a gun, but because it'd be a career that means something. Something I can be proud of, and make a difference in people's lives." Jane explains.

"I think you'd be a great cop."

"Thanks." Jane smiled.

"Of course you know, Pathology also lends itself to the forensic world." Maura says nudging Jane with her elbow. "Maybe we'll get to work together someday."

It was an interesting thought working side by side. Only time will tell what the future holds for these two. The time outside was pleasant until Angela reminded Jane of some forgotten chores.

"Jane, did you have a chance to fold the laundry downstairs?"

"Ah Ma, can't I get it later? I have company now."

"Jane Clemintine Rizzoli, you're not getting out of this again."

Jane scowled at the mention of her middle name as she prepared to go downstairs, Maura followed behind with a smile on her face.

"So Clemintine, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Mine's Dorthea."

"It's still better than Clemintine. There's not a time in my life where someone hasn't sang me that song."

"I like it. It's a nice name."

"Good, do you want it?"

"Uhm...well.."

"Yeah, I thought so." Jane smirked.

Both girls headed downstairs while Maura helped Jane fold laundry. They were both folding towels and blankets, and the whole time Jane noticed Maura smiling and humming to herself. Before long Jane realized the song Maura was humming, and she playfully tossed a hand towel at her. Maura reacted in fake astonishment.

"What was that for?"

"That song, stop it." Jane giggled.

Soon the humming graduated to singing, which resulted in Jane pouncing on Maura with her arms wrapped around her, tickling her until she stopped the singing. They both plopped on a pile of blankets still laughing. When they heard Angela's footsteps coming down the stairs, they both abruptly stood up.

"Everything okay down here?" Angela asked.

"Yeah Ma, everything's fine."

Jane maintained a straight face until her mother was out of sight, then whipped another wash cloth in Maura's direction, thus continuing the laughter.

Jane quickly and quietly took her phone call with Maura into her bedroom where no one would be listening. These days if Jane and Maura weren't hanging out at each other's house they were on the phone together. Jane found herself sounding more mushy than she ever conceived when she talked to Maura. Yet this was only for Maura.

"How are you?" Jane asked.

"I'm wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm great. I've had such a good time with you this week. I wish this could be all the time."

"I do too." Maura told her.

"So listen, I asked my mom already, and she said it's okay if you wanted to sleep over tomorrow night."

"I'd love to."

"Awesome, I can't wait to see you. I miss you when you're not here. I know is sounds totally sappy, but I do." Jane told her while she could hear that giggle from Maura that made her weak in the knees.

"I miss you too, Jane. You've been so sweet to me. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Same here." Jane said with a deep blush.

For a moment, Jane thought she heard someone else in the line, and she poked her head out her bedroom to investigate. Jane took two steps down the hall before she spotted her brothers in her parents bedroom, both listening on the other phone, and the air tightened in her chest. Oh God, what have they heard, and what are they thinking right now? When they finally made eye contact with her both boys froze.

"Uhm...Maura, I'll have to call you back." Jane said before hanging up.

Jane could still say nothing while her brothers stared at her. Finally Tommy spoke up.

"It was his idea."

Frankie nudged his brother with his elbow trying to be discrete.

"W-what exactly did you guys hear?" Jane asked.

"I knew something was different about you since you met Maura. Are you two really dating?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah."

It was all Jane could say, and then she sat at the edge of the bed unable to look at them any longer.

"I understand if you think it's weird."

Then her little brother surprised her, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't think it's weird, Janie. You can't help who you love."

"Uh...love...I - uh..."

"Come on. You totally do. She's all you can talk about." Frankie told her, and Jane blushed. She hugged both of them in gratitude.

"Thank you guys."

Jane felt incredibly relieved her secret was out, at least to someone in the house.

It's 3pm and Maura is do over the house any minute. Jane is excited and nervous at the same time while she stood staring in the mirror thinking about what Frankie said. You can't help who you love. It struck her as such a bold declaration, but maybe Frankie was right. Maybe Jane was really falling in love, and it scared her. Jane knew things between them were serious enough that she'd have to tell her parents about this relationship sometime soon. She also knew she wanted things to continue to go well with Maura, and if Jane was ever without this wonderful girl in her life, she'd be crushed.

"Hey Janie."

Jane turned around quickly, startled by Frankie.

"Hey Frankie."

"Did I scare you?"

"It's okay. I just didn't see you."

"So Maura's sleeping over, huh?"

"Yeah." Jane said blushing.

"You two behave now."

"Frankie."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but seriously, I'm really happy for you two. Maura seems really nice."

"Thanks little brother."

"Do Ma and Pop know, that you're, you know...?"

"No. As far as they're concerned she's just a friend. I have no idea how to tell them or what to tell them." Jane told Frankie.

"It'll be cool, you'll see."

"I hope so."

Jane was truly worried, especially now the more she and Maura's relationship developed. She knew she had to tell them, but not now. This weekend was about Maura, and Jane was excited for their first sleepover. Soon the doorbell rang, and she welcomed Maura inside. The two made their way up the stairs to Jane's room with her brothers spying from around the corner giggling. Jane shooed them away,a nd shut the door behind them.

"What's with them?" Maura asked.

"They know about us."

"Really?" Maura said looking a little worried.

"It's okay. They've been great about it, and they both agreed not to say anything to my parents."

"Good." Maura nodded. She set her overnight bag on the floor and sat down.

"I've been looking forward to this." Maura said.

"Me too."

Jane sat quietly next to her girlfriend, taking her hand lacing their fingers together. Maura would be at her house all night, and she would see her the next morning, the whole time Jane was trying to keep her cool. Maura's hand felt so soft in hers while she grazed her own thumb against the back of it. The feeling had Jane mesmerised.

"So, uhm...we can hang out in the den and watch a movie." Jane said.

"Okay."

The two sat on the couch in the den with a bowl of popcorn between them, and Jane put in a movie. Jane had a true appreciation for Maura's inquisitive nature, and how she took everything in that surrounded her. Moments later, Jane leaned into Maura a bit, and Maura placed her head on Jane's shoulder. On the outside she was cool and collected, but inside Jane was very excited, and loving every minute of her girlfriend's affection. The movie soon ended, and Jane was so lost in thought that she hardly realized it. She'd missed most of the end, but it didn't matter because she was with Maura, and that always made her happy.

The Rizzolis sat down to dinner, and once again with Maura as their dinner guest. Angela casually asked the girls what was going on in school, while Frankie kept grinning and winking at his sister the whole time. Later it was time for the girls to turn in for the evening, and the girls went upstairs to get ready for bed. Jane changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms, and was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. After Jane rinsed she was staring in the mirror still psycing herself up to spend the night with Maura. Jane wondered for a moment if she herself could be seen as beautiful to Maura as Jane certainly saw her. Jane smirked at herself in the mirror, scoffing at her own vanity. Maura was a smart girl, and Jane knew deep down Maura wouldn't waist her time with someone she didn't truly care for.

Jane came out of the bathroom and into her room finding Maura sitting there waiting for her in her fleece pajama bottoms and a cami top. She looked beautiful even without make up, and her golden locks tousled around her shoulders. Jane pulled back the comforter and sat next to Maura. Maura hooked Jane's arm and kissed her shoulder eliciting a goofy grin from her girlfriend.

"I've really been enjoying this week. Thanks again for inviting me over."

"Anytime." Jane told Maura, laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

They both got under the covers and Jane wrapped her arm around Maura. She was close to her girlfriend where she wanted to be always,and it wasn't long before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

It was the best night sleep either of them had gotten in a long time. jane woke early this morning to the sun peaking in through the curtains, and she could just make out the sweet smell of vanilla in Maura's hair as she opened her eyes. Jane layed awake watching Maura sleep for awhile, observing how peaceful she looked in her arms. This is how every morning should be, Jane thought. To wake up next to someone so perfect and so lovely, and makes you happy. They say you can't have it all, but with Maura, Jane felt like she did. Being her girlfriend has been all Jane hoped it would be, even within this short length of time. Within minutes Maura opened her pretty green eyes, and smiled up at Jane who was still laying there watching her.

"Morning."

"Hey beautiful." Jane said kissing her forehead.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Only a little while. Why, is it creeping you out?" Jane asked.

"No, it's sweet." Maura told Jane while nuzzling into her.

"Let's go get breakfast, huh?" Jane says.

"Okay."

The two girls join the rest of the Rizzolis for breakfast, enjoying fresh bagels from the local bakery. The discussion around the table involved spending Easter Sunday at Frank's parents house for dinner. It was a tradition every year that Easter was spent at their house, and Jane was hoping maybe she could convince her parents to let Maura come along. Maura was an important part of her life now, and Jane wished to spend the holiday with her girlfriend. She just had to find the right time to ask.

It was now after dinner in the Rizzoli home. Jane had just gotten off the phone with Maura, and was hanging out by herself when her phone rang again, this time another familiar voice.

" Hello."

"Hey, you miss me yet?"

"Oh hey, Marci. How's Florida?" Jane asked.

"It's been pretty fun so far. My sisters certainly like the hotel pool. So how's things with you? How's Maura doing?"

"It's been amazing this week, Marci. Actually she slept over last night."

"Jane Rizzoli, you dawg." Marci joked.

She could practically tell through the phone Jane was blushing.

"Nothing like that happened. It was a really nice time. There's also more news, my brothers know about us."

"Wow, you told them?"

"Well not exactly. They overheard us on the phone and found out that way. They've both been great so far, and I'm relieved that they know."

"That's great, Jane. I'm happy for you. I assume you haven't told your parents."

"No." Jane huffed. "With all that's been happening, it's becoming harder to tell them. Marci...I think I love her."

"Wow."

"Yeah. She's all I can think about. Everytime we leave each other or hang up the phone, all I can think about is when I can see her again."

"Sounds like love to me." Marci told her.

"Tell me about it. I thought algebra was complicated."

"Have you told Maura you love her?"

"No."

"Do it, you'll feel better. I know she loves you too. I can see it."

Marci certainly seemed confident, but Jane was terrified out of her mind. She wasn't sure who to confess to first, but with all the people in her life, Jane had a lot of talking to do.


	7. Spring Break Pt2

Maura is at home feeling quite serene. She's had a wonderful time with Jane over the past couple of days, and their sleepover was an experience Maura will surely treasure. Of course nothing happened, they're both far too young for anything to happen, but just to be close to Jane all night like she was made Maura happy. Normally Maura would be very unsettled to share a bed with anyone. She had her own routine that made her feel comfortable, and was often a light sleeper. With Jane she felt safe. Maura always felt safe with Jane physically and emotionally. Her girlfriend brought out the more confident side of her, and Maura felt like she could tell Jane anything. While she was relaxing at home, Maura soon got a phone call from Annie.

"Hey Maura, how ya doing?"

"Hey Annie, I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I wish we could have Spring Break all year."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Maura giggled. Little did Annie know, Maura thought of Jane when she answered.

"So listen, Celeste is having a sleepover this coming weekend, and thought it'd be nice for all of us to hang out, you interested?"

A whole weekend with Celeste and company? Sounds a little intense with all the talk of boys that Maura couldn't participate in, not to mention all the gossip that went on. Luckily Maura didn't have to lie. She actually had a prior engagement.

"It sounds really great, Annie. I'm afraid I may have other plans. Not definitive, but I'm still waiting to hear back."

"Okay, no problem. Call me if anything changes."

"Will do, Annie. Thank You."

With that they hung up, and Maura thought more about Jane. She was hopeful that she'd be invited to Easter dinner at the Rizzoli's, and able to spend more time with Jane. Maura walked over to the fridge, pulled out a british strawberry and some bok choy, then walked over to her pet tortoise, Bass to feed him a treat while she sat down next to him and pet his shell.

"Jane is really wonderful, Bass. I think you'd really like her." Maura told her pet.

Admittedly she felt a little silly talking about her girlfriend to a creature who could never speak back to her, but since Maura was a little girl, she'd had a hard time making friends, and Bass was always there to talk to or at least to listen. It seemed natural for her to express her feelings to her tortoise, even if all he did was blink up at her and nibble on vegetation.

Jane and Maura met for a walk in the park, and are walking hand in hand in companionable silence. Maura was able to detect something in Jane that seemed a bit off. She was much quieter than usual, and was giving one word answers.

"So I was thinking for over the summer, my family likes to spend a week in Martha's Vineyard, and maybe you could come along." Maura told Jane.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Jane asked.

Maura knew Jane was lying, and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist looking her in the eye.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. I know there's something bothering you."

"I was talking to my parents, and Easter dinner is a no go. They want it to just be family." Jane sighed. "I'm sorry."

Maura leaned in for a light kiss on her lips.

"It's okay. At least we tried, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just really wanted to spend the holiday with you."

"I know." Maura told her laying her head on Jane's chest. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed the top of her head. So Easter was a bust, but they still had the rest of the week, and Jane was determined to make the best of it.

Maura is at home after just getting off the phone with Jane. She felt bad about how disappointed her girlfriend was that the Easter dinner plans fell through. There wasn't much going on in the Isles home for Easter besides the planting of new spring flowers outside by the gardener. Her Easter looked to be once again, another passing day. At least that was until her phone rang once more.

"Hello?"

"Maura, it's Annie."

"Hi Annie. It's nice to hear from you."

"Listen, we're all going to the movies before our sleepover at Celeste's house. I don't know if you'd consider changing your mind about coming, but it'll be worth it. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Actually, Annie it looks like I'm free this weekend. My original plans fell through. A sleepover sounds like fun."

"Great. You'll have fun, I swear. Celeste's parents are going to be away Saturday night, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"I'm looking forward to it."

The two of them talked some more about school, and how their break was going so far. Although Maura wanted to be able to attend dinner with the Rizzolis, she truly was looking forward to the sleepover. This would be her first sleepover with a bunch of girls hanging out all night watching movies and paining each others toenails. At least that's how girl sleepovers were depicted in movies. Maura didn't really have a frame of reference. Nonetheless, Maura heard good things, and she was excited for this experience.

The Rizzolis were gathered together for their Easter celebration. Angela was in the kitchen with her mother in law, preparing a ham to be put in the oven, and a pot pf pasta was boiling on the stove. The men folk were in the living room with the kids. Frank Sr. and his father spoke about the family and his plumbing business, Frankie and Tommy were on the rug, pushing toy cars around, while Jane merely stared blankly at the TV while some family movie was playing. She wished so much that Maura was here, then she'd have someone to talk to. Jane wondered what she was doing at this very moment, and if her girlfriend was thinking of her too. Jane couldn't stop thinking of Celeste Daniels, and her creatons who for some reason have taken an interest in Maura. Of course Maura was sweet and wonderful, and why wouldn't anyone want to know her. She just knew these girls, and how cruel they could be. The last thing she wanted was for Maura to be victimized by someone like Celeste who was notorious for her surly demeanor and of course her vicious gossip.

"Janie, can you come help Nona set the table." Angela called to her daughter.

She begrudgingly got up and went over to the table to help her grandmother. Jane set down placemats and silverware at each seat of the table, while her grandmother put a plate at each place setting. While in her grandmother's presence, Jane tried to remain cool. The elder Rizzoli would often dote on her grandchildren, and was always curious about the goings on in their lives. Jane hoped to not discuss the subject of dating. She didn't know if her grandparents would react to the idea of her dating anyone much less another girl.

"Janie, I have to tell you, you look so lovely. You've grown up so much this past year."

"Thanks Nona."

"So how is school going? I want to hear all about it."

"It's going okay. I'm doing well in school so far. I like playing field hockey this year. Other than that, there's not much to tell." Jane told her.

Her grandmother's smile seemed to indicate that it was a satisfying answer, much to Jane's relief. As the family sat down to dinner, and the grown ups talked, and her brothers goofed around, the only thing that was on Jane's mind was Maura, and what she was doing now.

The four girls arrive at the theater, each with their popcorn, soda, and assorted snacks in tow. They were there to see Fear with Mark Walberg and Reese Witherspoon. A movie Celeste personally insisted on seeing, having a huge crush on Mark Wahlberg, and she couldn't wait to see how he looked in this movie. Maura sat quietly next to Annie, eating popcorn and watching the previews. As much as she appreciated being involved in all of this, Maura wished Jane was here with her. She's always felt comfortable around Jane, and like she could be herself. Maura hoped everything was going well for Jane at Easter dinner. She wished she could have joined them to be with Jane, and to have each other to celebrate the holiday. In the meantime, Maura was going to soak up this sleepover experience, and try to enjoy it. The girls later arrive at Celeste's house, while Celeste practically skips through the front door.

"Mom, hey Mom! Oh right...there is no mom." Celeste said giggling with glee.

She hopped up and down on the couch a few times before flopping down on it like a kid home alone for the first time. Her parents were away on business, and since the theater was only a short walk away, they were able to arrive home by themselves.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Celeste asked.

"Well my dear, ..." Desiree said sitting next to Celeste. "You're the one playing hostess. What do you propose we shall do here tonight?"

In a house with no adults, the evening would surely be interesting. It could be an evening of doing each others toenails and sharing secrets like a typical girls slumber party or these girls could have something more scandalous in mind. With Celeste anything was possible.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry." Celeste said. "Let's get a pizza in this joint."

The girls all set their bags down in the living room, while Celeste was on the phone ordering pizza. Maura took the time to observe Celeste's home. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels were both insurance agents, and the couple certainly did well for themselves. The living room housed a large tan couch that all four girls could easily sleep on comfortably. There was a large foyer with marble floors, and a spiral staircase. By the front door there was an umbrella stand in the shape of a greyhound. It's something Maura has seen in many of her parents friend's houses, and she has no idea how that trend got started. The living room was sunken in, complete with a big screen TV, and a fireplace. Maura's house was just as impressive, but she's never had the pleasure of entertaining guests in it. Certainly not by herself. This was a common occurence for Celeste, and she loves taking advantage of a parentless household. Once the pizza arrived, the girls took it up to Celeste's bedroom. Celeste hopped on her bed, pulled a pack of cigarettes out that were hidden behind her mattress, and tossed one to Desiree.

"Hey, you have to smoke by the window or she'll know." 

Both girls stood by the window and lit their cigarettes. One of many things they took pleasure in when they had no adult supervision.

"Too bad this isn't the good shit." Desiree told Celeste taking a long drag.

"Don't worry. There'll be plenty of time for that later when Jarrod gets here."

"Are you two gonna disappear into the bathroom like you did the last time?" Desiree asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Celeste told her smirking.

Maura just sat quietly next to Annie eating pizza, Annie leaned into her whispering.

"Hey it's cool. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Sometimes they drink at sleepovers, but you don't have to."

Maura nodded not saying anything. She just hoped the night would go well. The idea of drinking made her nervous. She didn't want to, but it appeared the others were planning to. It was to be expected of teenagers left alone to do things they're not supposed to, but for Maura the most scandalous thing she'd ever done on her own was dip into her mother's good chocolate she kept hidden away. Celeste finished her cigarette and then went to the top drawer of her dresser. She reached toward the back and pulled out her shot glasses clinking together, along with a small bottle of Jack Daniels.

"What do you say we get this party started off right?"

"Hell yes." Desiree said reaching for her shot glass first.

Celeste filled all four shot glasses with whiskey and passed them out. Maura just stared at hers. She's never drank before nor has she had the interest in drinking before. There was a small part of her that was considering it. Maybe just this once, only a little.

"Something wrong?" Maura heard as she snapped up.

"Go ahead, drink up." Celeste told her.

Maura trembled slowly bringing the glass to her lips, before quickly downing the whole thing. She winced as the alcohol burned her throat.

"There ya go." Celeste said. "Now you're ready to party."

The girls were having fun eating pizza, joking around and taking shots of whisky. The group was getting tipsy quite quickly. Maura was doing okay so far, but soon two shots became four, then became seven, and her body was feeling the effects. Her vision was slightly hazy and she was starting to sway. Annie reached for Maura's shoulder to steady her.

"Hey, you okay?" Annie asked.

"Uhm...I feel...I...feel...a bit drunk."

"She's trashed." Celeste chuckled.

"Hang in there okay. I'm gonna get you some water." Annie told Maura who was staring at the carpet trying to maintain her composure.

'I should have stopped', Maura thought. 'I definitely had too much.' She was nervous about being so drunk, but she just kept trying to breathe deep, and keep herself calm. She most certainly didn't intend to have anymore. Annie came back with a glass of water and handed it to Maura. The first sip she spilled down herself, before she found her mouth and took small sips. It seemed to be helping Maura relax and Annie felt relieved for her. Maura kept drinking her water, and soon Annie fell asleep on a pile of blankets. Desiree and Celeste were drunk and laughing.

"There's one down for the count." Celeste said. "You doin okay there, killer?" Celeste asked patting Maura's shoulder.

She was startled out of her haze and merely nodded at her.

It was 1 am when Jarrod finally came over. He climbed in the window, and Celeste greeted him with a sloppy kiss.

"Hey Baby."

"Hey, looks like you girls started without me." Jarrod said.

"Damn right we did."

"Who's this?" Jarrod asked looking at Maura.

"This is Maura. Annie invited her over. She's been drinking with us."

"I can see that." Jarrod noted watching Maura wobble.

"Did you bring the stuff?" Celeste asked Jarrod. The fifteen year old pulled out a bag of weed from his jacket and handed it to his girlfriend.

"But of course."

"Awesome, let me roll it." Celeste said excitedly taking the baggy to her bathroom and Desiree followed her.

Jarrod took the opportunity to get to know Maura better. He sat next to the soused young girl and wrapped an arm around her. It made Maura nervous, but she was too drunk to argue.

"How you doin, Princess?"

"Uhm...okay." Maura mumbled.

"Yeah, you look like you're ready to have some fun tonight." Jarrod said.

His hand was on her knee, and slowly he grazed up Maura's thigh. As drunk as Maura was she was aware enough to see what was going on. She tried to stop his hand.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry,Cutie. You'll love what I've got right here." Jarrod told her reaching farther up Maura's dress. She immediately started to panic.

"No stop, please." Maura pleaded.

"Just relax." Jarrod told her.

Maura was trembling and tears were streaming down her face. She tried to push him away.

"I can't. I have to go."

"Why do you wanna go so soon?"

"Please, let me go. I wanna go." Maura cried.

"What's going on?" Celeste said coming out of the bathroom.

Maura pushed her way up, away from Jarrod and stumbled trying to stand.

"I have to go."

Maura left the bedroom crying. She stumbled on the stairs a bit, but managed to get outside and headed towards Jane's house. It was three blocks away so Maura was determined to get to a safe place. She fell on her knees a few times, but soon she found her way to Jane's walkway. 'I need Jane, Jane I need you.' Maura thought staring up at Jane's window, hoping her girlfriend might see her. Maura stumbled over a flower pot and it broke on the sidewalk. The broken pot did the trick in waking Jane up, she looked out her window, saw Maura outside, and rushed downstairs to her. Jane knelt down in front of Maura and took her chin.

"Maura, hey are you okay?"

All Maura could do was look up at Jane and cry. Jane wrapped both arms around her and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, Honey. Let's go inside."

Jane quickly and quietly helped Maura inside. She could smell the whiskey in Maura's breath. As they made their way up the steps, Maura started to heave, and Jane got her to the bathroom in time for her to throw up. Jane held back her girlfriend's hair while rubbing soothing circles on her back. When she was finished, Maura started to shiver, and Jane pulled her in close. Maura continued to cry on her chest.

"I'm so stupid, Jane. I should have listened to you."

"Shh...it's okay. You'll be okay. Come on, let's get you into bed." Jane told her helping her up.

Jane layed Maura down in bed, took off her heels, and wrapped a blanket around her. There was a sheen of sweat on Maura's forehead, and she was shaking and crying. Jane scooped her girlfriend up in her arms, and gently rocked her while brushing back her hair.

"I shouldn't have been there." Maura cried. "I never do things like this. I was so stupid."

"Maura, It's okay Honey. We've all done stupid things. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Jane, thank you." Maura mumbled. "Thank you so much, Jane."

She smiled hugging Maura tighter.

"Anytime Sweetie, anytime."

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Jane."

Jane was taken aback by this , but thrilled nonetheless. She kissed the top of Maura's head whispering 'I love you, too.'

They snuggled for awhile before both soon fell asleep.

Jane was first to wake up the next morning with Maura laying on her arm. She was wrapped up in blankets, cuddled close to her. Jane always enjoyed being close to Maura, and she couldn't stop thinking about last night, and how amazing it was to hear her girlfriend say 'I love you.' It's something Jane has wanted to say the same to Maura for awhile now, and she couldn't believe it was real. Then again Maura was drunk when she said it. Maybe she was just feeling scared and vulnerable, and the whiskey brought it out of her in a moment of weakness, but Jane hoped not. Momentarily Maura started to stir with a groan. The morning light was harsh on her eyes, and she had a bit of a headache. She turned to look at Jane who offered her a smile, and brushed back her hair.

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

Jane leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Jane for being there for me."

"Of course. I'd do anything for you."

The two were quiet for a moment not knowing how to approach last night. Both were almost waiting for the other one to say something first. After deep breath, Jane was first to speak up.

"So I didn't know what you remember from last night. There were some things that were said...and...I want you to know that it's okay, and I wasn't freaked out and..."

"I know what I said." Maura told her. Jane was left breathless.

"I meant it, Jane."

"Y - you did?"

"Yeah, I did." Maura nodded. "You've been so sweet, and wonderful, and so very kind to me. I really truly love you, Jane."

"Maura, I love you too."

Jane pulled her in for a slow soft kiss. This felt amazing to love and be loved back. Even though they were young, there was no doubt how they felt for one another, and it was true.


	8. Behind closed doors

Well another spring break has come and gone, and it's back to school for everyone. Jane was able to help Maura slip out of the house unnoticed the morning after her sleepover gone awry. Nonetheless the evening wasn't a total loss, both girls finally said 'I love you.', and it felt amazing. They sat together on the bus that morning holding hands, and sharing quick kisses, neither of them cared who was watching. The two of them were in love, and they didn't care who knew it.

Jane felt lucky to be loved by such an amazing girl. Maura Isles was unlike anyone she'd ever met. Not only was she incredibly beautiful, she possessed a sweetness that was infectious, and made those around her especially Jane feel happier just to be in her presence. Maura was honest to a fault, and one of the smartest people you'd ever meet. That big brain of hers was always busy spouting out fun facts, which sometimes made Maura feel embarrassed when she realized she was doing it, but Jane loved that about her, and was one of many things she loved about this beautiful and complicated girl. Most of all, Maura was modest. She would never show off or act like she was better than anyone, and Jane sometimes wondered if Maura knew just how beautiful she was.

Jane wasn't the only one who felt lucky. Maura too was enamoured by the beauty and strength that was within Jane Rizzoli. On the outside, others might see a rough and tumble field hockey player without a feminine bone in her body, but Maura saw a sweet and unfailingly generous person who would give you the shirt off her back. She was beautiful and funny, confident and strong willed, and smarter than she often gave herself credit for. It was the first time either girl met someone who loved the things about them that they weren't necessarily proud of, and they brought out the best in each other. There was most certainly much to talk about upon returning to school.

The lunchroom table was full of spring break stories, with everyone recanting the events of vacation. Jane, Maura, Marci, and Robbie sat around the table talking about the past few days.

"Man, I'm so glad to be home. I had to sit in a car for hours while my two little cousins sang Backstreet Boys the whole way home." Robbie told them.

"See Robbie, you should'a came to Disney with me." Marci chuckled.

"Tell me about it. Ten days I spent in Branson with my crazy family. I don't know what was worse, my uncle Nick's dumb jokes or my grandfather's mustard gas farts at the dinner table."

"Nice to know you missed us." Marci giggled, as she began to tell her spring break story.

"Well Disney was awesome. Epcot was amazing as always. I think my sisters bought out every gift shop in the park."

Marci talked more about Disney and all the sights to be seen. Robbie and Marci continued to tease each other. Robbie continued to complain about the too close for comfort family vacation he had to endure. Jane and Maura listened to their friends talk, laughing and smiling along with them, with their hands joined the whole time. This wasn't unusual for the young couple, but Marci noticed something seemed different. Yes, they were affectionate with one another, but Marci felt a sense that her two friends felt comfortable and natural with one another, like this was how it was supposed to be. Their spring break had to be interesting.

"So what happened to you two over the vacation?" Robbie asked them. "I trust nothing scandalous went on."

"That's none of your business, Robbie." Jane told them.

Robbie wasn't having it. He knew something had happened between the girls over the break that changed things.

"Ahh, there's definitely an interesting story to tell. I can see it."

unfortunately for Robbie, the bell rang and there wasn't time to elaborate. Everyone headed off to class, Jane and Maura kissed each other goodbye, and Jane turned around to find Marci standing behind her.

"What?" Jane asked her still smiling.

"Okay spill Rizzoli. What happened with you and Maura over spring break?"

"It was really nice."

It was all Jane could say, still with a silly, goofy grin on her face. She wasn't hiding anything.

"And?"

"And, she said she loved me."

"Oh my god, Jane. Really?" Marci asked jumping up and down. Jane nodded to confirm.

"And you told her too right?"

"Uh huh." Jane nodded smiling ear to ear.

With that Marci threw her arms around Jane. She was truly happy for her friends. She could so how in love they were and was glad they finally came out with it.

"So, it seems all that's left is to tell your parents."

"Yeah." Jane sighed. "I have no Idea how."

"They're your parents, Jane. You know they want to see you happy."

Jane merely nodded.

"Alright, well we should get to class, but I'll talk to you later okay."

"Sure."

Jane headed off to class with a lot to think about. She was happy yet concerned with what was ahead of her. Her relationship with Maura was serious, and it was coming time to tell her parents. Her church going, Italian family that their only daughter was in love with a girl. Angela might be thrilled with the prospect of Jane dating, but Jane wasn't sure how her mother would take this. It had to be done right and in the right setting, still Jane wasn't looking forward to it.

Maura was sitting in class diligently taking notes, but her mind was elsewhere. She was so happy to be in love. It was a big step to tell Jane how she felt, a step she was afraid of, but in the end was glad she did. Still besides Jane and company, no one else knew about Maura, about who she really was inside. She felt far from ready to tell her parents, but maybe a friend. Maura had thought about talking to Annie untill after Saturday night. That little impromptu party left Maura with doubts as to whether these girls had her best interest at heart.

Gym class took place outside that day, and the class was running the cross country track. Some of the students were committed athletes who took their running seriously. Others were totally bummed out, and wanted to do anything but run. Jane and Maura were two teens in love, and seized and opportunity to be alone together. At some point they found themselves under a secluded tree in the woods with no one around wrapped in each others arms. Maura' s hands were in Jane's hair, her fingers wrapped in dark curls, and warm lips pressed against one another's. The two kissed for awhile before breaking apart with their foreheads touching. jane could feel Maura smile as they pulled away. When Jane and Maura were together it was like a totally different world. There was no homework or chores, no family drama or being ashamed of feeling so different from their peers, there was only the present moment being with the one person that made them feel beautiful and special. Some may ask, is one mature enough at thirteen to feel this kind of love and to truly know what love is, but anyone who was around these two, and saw how they looked at each other and treated one another, surely they'd witness true love. The two girls made their way back in to school giggling and holding hands. It was once again time to part ways to their separate classes, and neither could wait until after school.

The school day was soon over, and Jane walked with Maura in the park. Jane had a backpack packed with a blanket and lunch that included apple juice, some Cheezits, and tuna sandwiches. It wasn't fancy, but it came from Jane's heart and Maura loved her for it. They found a spot in the sunshine, and layed out the blanket for a picnic in the park. Jane layed the food out on the blanket trying to make everything as nice as possible.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it." Jane told her a little nervous. Maura giggled and touched her arm.

"Don't be silly. This is absolutely wonderful."

They started on their tuna sandwiches sliced diagonal. Her mother always cut them that way while they were growing up. In a way it made Jane feel more grown up, as did many things about being in this relationship. She's experiencing what it's like to truly love someone with your whole heart, and feeling like there's nothing you wouldn't do for them. It felt good to care about someone this much. Maura often smiled and layed her hand on Jane's. They weren't afraid to show or tell one another they loved each other. After they finished lunch, both girls layed back on the blanket, Jane drawing Maura's arm in close to hers. They were talking about when they were little.

"I remember when we were all kids, Me and my brothers did this all the time, looking for clouds that looked like bears or boats or whatever. Those two always followed me everywhere, sometimes they still do." Jane said.

"Must be nice to have siblings growing up."

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura's forehead.

"Hey my offer still stands. You can take them home if you want."

Maura chuckled proceeding to tell her own story.

"When I was little I was usually in piano or ballet lessons. My parents found it beneficial to occupy my time...or keep me out of their hair."

Jane gently kissed Maura's lips before speaking to her.

"Ya know, despite how busy you're parents must be or how into their careers they are, I think all in all they're very lucky to have you. They couldn't have done too bad, you're the most wonderful girl I know."

Maura smiles pulling Jane in for a kiss, truly touched by her words.

Maura is at home quietly reading a book on the couch when she hears a knock at the door. She gets up to answer it, and is a bit surprised at who is standing there. Annie was on her front porch looking a little nervous and hoping Maura was willing to talk to her.

"Hi Maura."

"Hi."

"Do you think we could talk?"

"Of course, come on in." Maura said as the two walked into the living room.

Both girls sat quietly looking around the room, Annie not knowing exactly how to start. She took a deep breath and just started talking.

"Listen, i just wanna say I'm really sorry about what happened at the sleepover. I wasn't expecting things to get so out of hand."

"It's okay." Maura smiled.

"I really wanted you to have a nice time with us. It wasn't supposed to be this drunken mess that ended up happening. I hope you still wanna hang out, with me anyway."

"Sure I do."

"Thanks, Maura."

Maura was happy to clear the air and still be friends with Annie. She hoped to still be her friend after her confession. She's held on to this secret for a long time, and finally decided to let it out. Maura was wringing her hands and took a deep breath as she turned towards Annie.

"Annie, there's been something I've been wanting to talk about for awhile now."

"What is it?"

"Well, see this is something I haven't told a lot of people..."

Maura sighed nervously wringing her hands. She didn't know exactly how to explain herself, and she feared the outcome. Annie touched Maura's shoulder seeing how nervous she was.

"It's okay, Maura, you can tell me."

"Uhm, well you know I've been spending a lot of time with Jane Rizzoli. She and I...uhm...we're...uh...well we have feelings for each other."

"Maura, are you trying to tell me you're gay?"

"Yeah." Maura answered nervously.

She just stared at Annie not quite sure of what she was thinking. To Maura's surprise Annie turned to hug her and she was completely taken aback.

"Oh Maura, is this what you've been afraid to tell me. You're still the same sweet person you've always been, and nothing else matters."

Maura just sighed with relief finally able to get that off her chest. She couldn't believe how easy this was, and hoped it would be just as easy when she went to tell her parents.

Maura walked upstairs to find her mother in the study. It felt so good to come out to Annie that she wanted her parents to know also. She was walking up the stairs feeling confident until she made it to the doorway and all of her gusto left immediately. She couldn't get her words out or conjure up any explanation to her mother's satisfaction. Of course, talking to Constance Isles was never easy for her daughter to do in any manner. It made Maura think of Jane and her mother. From what Jane has told her, Mrs. Rizzoli could be overbearing at times, but she also seemed very loving. The Rizzoli family seemed like a home where everyone was safe and warm and where you could be who you are. If only she knew Jane was having an equally hard time coming clean with this relationship.

Jane and Maura hurried into Jane's room, giggling the whole way there. They treated it like a secret rendezvous even if it was only Jane's bedroom. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura laying kisses on her neck and cheeks, both whispering 'I love you.' They both dropped to the bed locking lips, Jane stared down at Maura, looking into beautiful green eyes, completely enamoured with her beauty. She layed another soft kiss on Maura's lips, deepening the kiss with their tounges mingling. They held their kiss until air became necessary, and pulled away breathless. Maura reached up brushing Jane's curls behind her ear. Jane leaned down for another soft kiss pulling away just in time for her door to open, and Jane froze seeing her mother standing there.

"Jane?"


	9. Okay, now what ?

Jane and Maura both sat up quickly on the bed frozen, not knowing what was going to happen next. Maura hunched down hiding her face while Jane stared at her mom waiting for whatever reaction may come. Angela slowly exited the room closing the door, not knowing exactly what to say. Jane sat up, smoothed out her hair, and let out a deep breath.

"I think we better call it a day for now." Jane told Maura. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too."

Jane walked Maura to the front door, and they stepped out on the porch. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and kissed her goodbye.

"I love you. I'll call you later, okay."

"I love you, too. Good luck." Maura told her.

Jane walked back in her house, and made her way upstairs. Suddenly the house seemed big and empty as Jane imagined her impending doom. Jane got to the hallway and down towards her parent's bedroom where she found her mother sitting on the edge of the bed. Slowly she peered in the doorway.

"Hey Ma." Jane said stepping in midway.

"I think we need to talk." Angela replied and Jane sat next to her.

"How long has this been going on?" Angela asked looking up at her daughter.

"Since March. I...I'm gay, Ma. I've been feeling like this for about a year and a half now, and I don't think it's going to change anytime soon."

"So, you really like Maura, as more than a friend?"

"I love her." Jane told her matter of factly. Angela looked straight up at her.

"But Jane, you're so young."

"Ma, I can't help being who I am. I can't change that."

Angela placed a hand up to stop her.

"Sweetheart, I'm not talking about being gay. I mean you're only thirteen. Are you sure you really know what being in love means?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Maura is the most wonderful girl I've ever gotten to know, and I know I love her."

Then Jane stopped in the middle of her love's declaration to reflect on the conversation that just took place.

"So wait, you're totally cool with, ya know...me being gay?"

Angela chuckled wrapping an arm around Jane.

"Honey, of course. no matter what, you're still the same sweet person you've always been. Just promise me you'll take your time, and don't be in a hurry to grow up so fast. Being in a relationship is serious business."

With that Jane threw both arms around her mother.

"Thanks Ma."

Jane was delighted the encounter went so well after stressing about it for so long. Granted, this isn't the way she wanted her mother to find out, but she was relieved to be 'in the closet.' no longer, and ran to her room to call Maura.

"Hey is everything okay?" Maura asked Jane.

"Everything is wonderful. She's totally cool with the whole thing."

"I'm so glad." Maura said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too. I mean she was a little concerned about us being in love at such a young age, but it just feels good to be 'out' . I don't have to hide anything anymore."

"That's awesome. i'm glad it went well."

"So you wanna get together after school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll see you on the bus tomorrow. I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

Maura hung up the phone and sat in silence. Of course she was elated that Jane's mother was accepting of her orientation, she just wished she could feel just as happy, and be 'out' to her own mother. The truth was bound to come out sooner or later, after all Maura couldn't lie. Still the outcome scared her. The next day Jane was on the phone with Marci, excited to tell her all about what happened the day before and to share how good she is feeling . She knows telling Robbie as expected will be responded with a 'Way to go, Rizzoli!' Jane is beyond excited and wants to share her happiness with everyone.

"So, you've got this amazing story to tell me, so out with it already." Marci said impatiently.

"Well first off, I had an amazing time with Maura. We went for a picnic in the park and it was nice just the two of us."

"Very nice. Anything else happen?"

"My parents know about me and Maura."

"Wow, so you told them."

"Well, not exactly." Jane told her.

"What happened?"

"After out date in the park, Maura and I came back to my house. We were making out in my room, and my mom caught us."

"Oh my god, did she freak?"

"I'm not sure she knew exactly what to think. We got to talk though, and she's accepted it. Which is a relief."

"Wow Jane, that's awesome. I'm really happy for you. You know Robbie's gonna have a field day with this one."

"I know."

Jane was happy over all, no more hiding, at least at home. There was of course school tomorrow, and who knows what is in store for them.

First period English class is quiet with all the students copying notes from the blackboard. Maura is diligently writing down her notes not even paying attention to anything going on around her. The young genius has always had the ability to zone out, and focus on her task at hand. It's one aspect that's always helped her to be a good student and retain all of her information. Maura was so focused on her note taking that she was startled by Annie who suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hi."

"Hey Maura." Annie said sitting quietly.

Usually Maura was pretty good at reading people, but something with Annie seemed a bit off. She was shifty and avoiding eye contact, and Maura didn't know exactly what was up.

"So uhm, how was your day yesterday?" Maura asked.

"Fine."

Celeste and Desiree soon walked in, and Annie looked down and sunk in her chair. The other two girls sneered at Maura, and spent the better part of the class whispering and giggling in her direction. It was quite the awkward situation for Maura. Annie seemed okay until her friends walked into the room, and then it was like she was afraid to talk to her. Celeste and Desiree were never exactly warm and friendly, but everyone's behavior seemed odd this morning. Except for Annie, Maura hasn't spent much time with these girls since the sleepover. Maybe the whole drinking thing made them think she was lame. Surely this group of girls has gossiped about Maura before, but she's never seen them do it in front of her. Something was definitely off. Soon class was over and everyone was leaving. As Maura was on her way out, Celeste stopped her outside the door.

"We're all totally on to you, ya know." Celeste told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Rizzoli. She get a hold of you too? I always knew it was trouble hanging out with her."

"If you're asking whether Jane and I are together we are, and I see no shame in that."

"Then you're weirder than I thought." Celeste said before walking away.

Desiree too gave her a look on the way out. Many other students were pointing and giggling, and she even caught a few of them whispering 'I knew it'. Did her fellow students know of her sexuality the whole time or maybe seeing her with Jane confirmed their suspicions. It certainly didn't seem to take anybody by complete surprise. Maura Isles was used to living life feeling invisible among her peers. She figured most of the kids found her weird with the frequent scientific babble, but now in this moment, she wasn't invisible, and it's not the kind of attention she wanted. Maura felt truly in her heart that love and sexuality knew no gender or physical stereotype, but her fellow students at this young age were only comfortable with what they knew to be normal.

It was now lunchtime with friends gathered around their respective tables. Marci was congratulating her two friends, who were holding hands on the table instead of underneath, on finally having their relationship out in the open. Jane couldn't be more relieved that her family knew what was going on, and they approved. Maura felt relief mostly for things going well over the weekend knowing full well things could have been much worse. Still Maura had her concerns about everyone else. She hasn't come out to her parents, and her classmates starting to give her strange looks, and seemed to feel awkward around her. Most of the kids who knew Jane either knew she was gay or suspected she was, but Jane was used to snide comments that may come her way. Maura was uncomfortable with all the looks she's received this morning, and she was hoping it would all blow over soon. Maura was mildly startled by Robbie suddenly popping up at the table.

"So what's this I hear about you being 'out'?" Robbie asked Jane.

"Yes Robbie, I've come out to my parents. Luckily it went better than I thought it would."

"Wow, good for you."

"Thanks."

Maura offered a smile, but clearly she didn't look happy, and Jane knew it. Jane gently squeezed her hand while whispering to her.

"You okay?"

Maura merely nodded. Soon the bell rang and Jane got the chance to talk more with Maura outside.

"Hey is something wrong? You don't look happy."

"I don't know." Maura sighed. "It's just that some kids in my English class were acting weird around me. Like they were uncomfortable or something."

"Don't even worry about them." Jane told her kissing her forehead.

"I don't care what other people think. All that matters to me is that I love you."

" I love you, too." Maura smiled.

"It's gonna be okay." Jane told Maura squeezing her hand.

"I'll see you later."

"See ya." Maura said heading off to class, hoping the rest of the day would be better.

Seventh period Study Hall has come along, and the day has had it's ups and downs. Aside from being a bit of a spectical in English class, and the awkwardness with Annie and her friends, Maura has felt the judgement, curiosity, and at times disapproval in the looks of her fellow students. In gym class the girls were more modest than they normally would be. Yet Maura didn't want to let it bother her. She knew exactly who she was and she wasn't ashamed of it. The only thing Maura was really bothered by was the change in Annie. It went well coming out to her, so she couldn't understand why she avoided eye contact in English this morning. Maura has also been feeling guilty for having yet to come out to her parents. Jane's parents now knew about them, although not exactly through a confession, but Maura's parents still had no idea. Jane really meant a lot to Maura, and she'd never want to make her feel bad or like she didn't believe in their relationship. It was one thing she could count on, and she felt lucky to have Jane in her life. Soon Annie came in the room and sat quietly next to Maura giving her a faint smile.

"Hey Maura."

"Hi, Annie."

"How's your day been going?"

"Fine."

"That's good." Annie nodded.

Her demeanor was odd. She seemed shifty and nervous while talking to Maura, and she kept looking over her shoulder to see who was around her. Maura got the sense that Annie still wanted to be her friend, but she was afraid of what Celeste and Desiree would think. Just then the two of them walked in sneering at Maura and Annie once again looked away.

"Afternoon ladies." Celeste commented with a sinister stare.

Maura merely looked away while Annie did the same, and Celeste and Desiree continued to smirk and giggled in Maura's direction as they did before. What could be so odd about this sort of thing, Maura wondered? It's a case of two people in love, and one certainly can't help who they truly love. So what does it matter who and what they are, whether it be looks, their profession or even their gender. Maura hoped someday she and people like her won't have to face such adversity.

Jane headed into the girls locker room with her duffel bag to change for field hockey practice. She plopped her bag down on the bench and went through her ritualistic process of putting her hair up in a ponytail and applying deodorant. As she started to change, she saw some more of her teammates come in. Jane tried to engage with some of them, but was met with a lackluster response.

"Hey Staci." Jane called out to one of the girls.

Staci stood there frozen not knowing how she should respond.

'Uhm...hi Jane." was all Staci said before taking her things and moving to another aisle.

Most of the others did the same. They would come by and enter their lockers, keeping their eyes on Jane the whole time, and kept themselves covered while in view of her. This behavior really baffled Jane. She assumed some of the teammates knew about her, and if they did it never seemed to matter before. It made her sad and angry at the same time. What did it matter if she had a girlfriend? Why would she have any interest in looking at the other girls on the team or hit on them just because she was gay? It made her mad that so many people cared more about their reputation and what other people thought of them than to reach out to someone who was different and be their friend. For the time being Jane just sucked it up, held her head high, and got changed to join the team for practice.

Well the school day was finally over, much to the relief of both Jane and Maura, while the two of them hung out together in Jane's room enjoying each other's company. They were sitting listening to music while Jane stroked Maura's hair. As Jane brushed back a bit of Maura's hair behind her ear she noticed some unshed tears in her girlfriend's eyes. In an effort to comfort her she wrapped an arm around her middle and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Maura sniffled and wiped her eyes. She tried to speak, but her thoughts only made her cry more. Jane sat behind Maura, and wrapped both arms around her giving her kisses.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? Tell me."

"Jane, are you mad at me for not coming out yet?"

"What? No, of course not. Believe me, I know how hard it's been to have this secret. I know it's scary."

"I just feel so guilty not being honest with them. It's not fair to you. Both of our parents should know."

"Don't be sorry, Maura. I don't blame you for being afraid. I don't know how long it would have taken me to come out if my mom hadn't have caught us."

Maura sniffled some more and wiped her tears.

"It's this on top of everyone in school acting weird around me, pointing and whispering."

"I know. I've had some of that in field hockey practice. Nobody on the team wanted to change in front of me."

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura said nuzzling her cheek.

"Hmph...I'm not worried about them. It just sucks that so many people follow the crowd. What's important is that we have our friends and we have each other."

"I'm glad I have you." Maura told her.

Meanwhile as this conversation was going on, Angela was in the next room, and heard some of what's going on. She saw a lot of growth in her daughter, and she saw two kids who genuinely cared for each other. Maybe she did know what love was, and knew Maura was it. Angela hoped they would be able to grow together, and continue to see each other through the good and the bad.


	10. I only wanna dance with you

Third period AP Science is a comfortable place for the young Isles. It was someplace she excelled, and she didn't feel out of place. The comfort of Science was her only saving grace being without Jane. However even in her absence, Maura still thought of her girlfriend. Today the class was learning about species that mate for life. The teachers showed them pictures of wolves, termites, French angelfish, and gibbons. They talked about how gibbons will spend the day grooming each other, and hanging out in the trees. Although certain details like eating ticks off one's mate were less appealing, many things Maura learned about that day reminded her of Jane. How even in the animal kingdom where many creatures aren't evolved enough to build a car or write a sonnet are capable of loving their on and only until their life's end. Maura hoped to have many days of loving Jane ahead of her.

In gym class that day it was pairs of kids systematically hitting a whiffle ball back and forth in a game of racket ball. It was quiet, and all you could hear was the clinking of plastic balls occasionally being interrupted by idle chatter. For Jane and Maura, the silence started to feel too eerie, as they could feel themselves being watched. Since their relationship has been exposed, the two of them have become something of a sceptical. The other kids were often interested in what Jane and Maura were doing or what they might do, rather than what was going on in their own lives. It never seemed to matter before that these girls were always paired together, but now that they were "out" more kids paid particular attention to the young couple. Jane just shrugged it off and thought 'let them look.', but Maura didn't particularly care for the attention. The two of them continued quietly hitting the ball back and forth, painfully aware of all the eyes on them while trying to act natural, and not draw extra attention to themselves.

Maura was heading straight up the stairs towards her mother's study with determination. 'Let me go do this before I change my mind.' she thought. Maura was finally ready to tell her all about Jane and their relationship, and whatever happens, happens. She finally made it to the door and started to speak.

"Mother."

"Yes Darling, what can I do for you?"

Maura's face felt hot, and she was trying to find her words. As many times as she practiced this encounter, her brain suddenly felt empty. She took a deep breath and decided to go for it.

"I - I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course. Have a seat."

Maura sat across from her mother wringing her hands. She had no idea how this was going to go, but her mother had to know, and Maura had to come clean if nothing else for her own sanity.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

"Tell me, what is it?"

She shut her eyes tight and let out the breath she was holding.

"Mother, I'm seeing someone."

"Really who?" Constance asked as she sat up to look at her daughter.

"Jane." Maura told her timidly looking up in her direction.

"Jane? The young lady that was over our house for dinner?"

"Yeah."

Maura was no longer looking at her mother, she just stared at her hands waiting for whatever reaction her mother was going to have.

"So this is something more; you really like this girl?"

"I love her."

It was the truth, and that's all Maura knew how to do was tell the truth. Constance sat back in her chair.

"Here I was hoping you would be able to make some friends, and you've managed to find someone you love. Although a little early in your life. I just hope you're being careful, Darling."

Maura was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe this was going so well.

"S-so you're okay with this? You approve?"

"Darling, of course it's okay if your seeing a girl. There are plenty of people your father and I know who are gay. Quite frankly, that sort of prejudice attitude I've seen should be reserved for some toothless hillbilly with nothing more than an eight grade education. As long as you're being treated with respect , that's all that matters."

Maura smiled, sighing with relief

"Thank you, Mother."

Maura was excited and couldn't wait to tell Jane.

The gang is all over Marci's hanging out on the back deck. Jane and Maura are together on the porch swing , and both are happier than they've been in awhile. Maura told Jane all about coming out to her mother, and both were relieved to not be keeping secrets anymore. Marci and Robbie are at the patio table, and everyone is talking about the upcoming Spring Formal. Robbie discusses possible prospects.

"So for the dance, I think I'm between asking Renee of Charlotte."

"Well aren't you the ladies man." Marci laughed. "These girls have met you before, right?"

Robbie chuckled throwing a piece of popcorn from his bag at Marci. The girls loved to tease Robbie now and again, but deep down it was all in good fun, and they really did want to see him find a nice girl.

"Seriously though, I've seen these girls in class, and how they've been looking at me. I sit next to Charlotte Connor in Bio, and I can tell there's a little vibe there." Robbie tells them while noticing Jane and Marci giggle and roll their eyes.

"Ow come on, Man. I really do think I have a shot here."

"Well I think she'd be very happy to have you."

"Thank you, Maura." Robbie said raising his Pepsi can in gratitude. "See someone still has faith in me."

"Please, don't encourage him." Jane told Maura kissing the top of her head while Robbie continued.

"Hey look my game aint that bad. I know a thing or two about how to flirt with a girl."

"Please somebody stop him." Marci pleaded.

"Why don't we move on from discussing Robbie's 'Game', and let Maura tell us what's been going on in the world of AP Science."

Maura giggled shyly while she began to recant her last Science lesson.

"Uhm well, we were learning about species that mate for life, and how a termite king and queen will give birth to an entire colony throughout their lifetime, also how gibbons will spend most of their day hanging out together in the trees, and grooming one another."

"Wow termites, that's...that's romantic, Maura." Jane told her.

"I know they're insects, but I think it's beautiful that they spend their whole life together creating a family. The gibbons are apes, and the apes share approximately 98% of their DNA with humans."

"Yes nothing says romance like eating ticks off the ones you love." Jane joked, and Maura playfully swat her shoulder, and Jane hugged her tight.

"I'm just kidding, Maura. I love my little science nerd." Jane said kissing her girlfriend.

The two were truly in love, and it showed in every look, statement, and action. Both girls loved to be near one another and snuggled into each other. They sat together on the swing, Jane's arm around Maura holding her close, and Maura resting her head on Jane's shoulder with her arm on her girlfriend's knee. It's a close contact they fell into naturally, and it never felt forced nor like it was something they did to make a statement about their relationship. Marci was proud of her two friends, and how happy they were to be together and open about their relationship. As someone who looked wildly different from their peers as she did, Marci knew how important it was to be happy to be who you are, and not apologize for it.

Jane and Maura walked to the park with Frankie and Tommy who were on their bikes. The girls walked hand and hand while Jane's brothers rode ahead of them . The sun was shining, everyone was enjoying their day out, and the boys raced each other to the playground. It wasn't long before they reached their destination, and Frankie and Tommy practically leapt off their bicycles to climb the jungle gym. Jane and Maura sat on a park bench to observe the boys playing among the other kids. Jane held tight to her girlfriend's hand, finding herself actually looking forward to a school dance. Jane had no idea yet what she was going to wear, but she couldn't wait to see how beautiful Maura would surely look. Frankie was on the monkey bars when he saw one of their neighbors Mrs. Sullivan and her son.

"Hey Mrs. Sullivan, hey Vinny."

"Hello there, Frankie." Mrs. Sullivan greeted. Vinny ran off to play with the boys while Mrs. Sullivan sat on a neighboring bench.

"Hey Mrs. Sullivan." Jane called out.

"Hi Jane. " Mrs. Sullivan responded while barely even looking up from her paper.

Jane was immediately puzzled by this. This was the same woman whose house her family would go to for barbecues over the summer, and would volunteer with her own mother at the church bake sale, and now it was like Jane was nothing but a stranger to her. It made Jane wonder what she knew. Her oldest daughter Cynthia did in fact go to school with Jane, and maybe her relationship with a girl had this longtime family friend treating her differently. Maura squeezed her hand and Jane turned to her.

"Everything okay?" Maura asked.

"Hhm, yeah fine."

Mrs. Sullivan glanced over at them with a funny look. It was as if each girl had two heads. Jane couldn't understand what people found so strange about their relationship or what was wrong with it. She was just glad both of their parents approved.

At school the next day, the hallways were adorned with signs and banners for the Spring Formal on the walls. Everyone was talking about who they were going with, and what they were going to wear including Jane and Maura who were at their lockers discussing possibilities for their ensemble.

"So Jane, were you interested in coming dress shopping with me?"

"Sounds good to me. Maybe you could help me figure out what to wear." Jane told her.

"Absolutely." Maura giggled. "Don't worry, you'll look beautiful, I know it."

"Well I know you will anyway."

Maura smiled touching Jane's arm.

Celeste and her crew were giving her looks the entire time. It didn't go completely unnoticed by Jane, but she was trying to ignore them. Jane and Maura tried to focus on each other, but Celeste wasn't having it, and felt compelled to say something.

"So which one of you is wearing a suit to the dance?"

"Why don't you mind you're own business!" Jane barked at her.

Celeste sauntered up to Maura with Desiree and Annie close behind having all the confidence in the world, of course being oblivious to how much Jane wanted to knock her out at that moment. She just wanted to say or do whatever she could to make the young couple miserable.

"Hey, so I notice you have nothing to say when you have your big dyke of a girlfriend to talk for you." Celeste mumbled to her while Desiree snickered, and Annie tried to hide her face.

Jane was completely fed up with Celeste, and was ready to give her a piece of her mind, but to everyone's surprise, Maura was prepared to stand up for herself.

"As a matter of fact Celeste, I can speak for myself. It doesn't matter to me who know's anymore, I love Jane Rizzoli, and I don't care what anybody thinks about that. You're probably worse than any of them, Annie..." She said turning towards the girl. "I thought you were my friend, and that you accepted me, but when my relationship was finally out in the open, you were no better than your friends. I am who I am, and I know who I love, and if you can't accept that...than I don't know what to tell you."

The girls walked away dumbfounded. The newfound confidence surprised everyone including Maura. When she turned around to find Jane admiring her girl.

"I'm impressed."

"Well thank you,Jane."

Jane hugged and kissed Maura.

"I knew that girl was in you somewhere."

They left both walking arm and arm to class. Jane was so proud of her and Maura was equally proud of herself for having the confidence to speak her mind.

The dress shop in the mall was full of pink and purple ruffles, some more sleek ensembles, and dresses with tons of glitter and shiny rhinestones. Jane never imagined she'd find herself in one of these places, but here she was picking out a dress for the Spring Formal. She was still in the dressing room with Maura waiting outside, and Jane was reluctant to come out.

"Come on, Jane. Let me see it."

"Uh, I don't know. I think it looks stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that , Ms. Rizzoli, now come on out, and let me see how beautiful you are."

Jane cracks open the door only revealing a wisp of navy blue.

"A little more. Come on now." Maura coaxed.

She finally came out all the way out to reveal her dress. It was a lovely spaghetti strap, handkerchief cut navy blue gown. It's the third dress she tried on which was one she picked out that was closest to her personal style, and one she could afford. Jane came out to show Maura her dress and she was thrilled.

"Oh wow, Jane. It looks so beautiful. I think this is the one."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Look at you." Maura told her facing Jane toward the mirror. She gave a shy smile seeing herself in a dress.

"Am I right or am I right?" Maura told her.

"Not too shabby."

"I told you so."

"Okay, now it's your turn." Jane told Maura.

Maura wanted to surprise Jane with the dress she'd picked out. She made her way into the fitting room where she could make her transformation. Jane was sure Maura could make any dress beautiful as she always did, but what Jane saw next took her breath away. Maura emerged in a strapless, turquoise, floor length gown that had a glitter sheen to it. The color of the dress really brought out Maura's beautiful green eyes, and it left Jane speechless.

"Wow."

"How do I look?"

"Absolutely gorgeous."

"Why thank you, Jane." Maura giggled.

"I can't wait to dance with you in this dress. Even though I have two left feet."

"Well if your dancing is anything like your field hockey skills, I'm not worried."

Jane actually found herself blushing at the compliment. Maura was the only one who could do that to her, and she liked that feeling. For the first time she was excited about a school dance. They were going together and it didn't matter what people thought anymore. It honored Jane to be accompanied by her girlfriend who was so stunningly beautiful.

The car ride was mostly quiet while Angela drove with Jane to pick up Maura for the dance. Of course she was excited about going to the dance with Maura, but this was also the first time she'd see Maura's parents after reveling their relationship. All she could do was stare intermittently at her hands and out the window. In the midst of all her nervousness, it didn't take long for Jane to notice that her mother kept glancing over smiling at her.

"What? Ma stop staring at me."

"Why am I embarrassing you?"

"No, It's just creepy."

"You just look so beautiful, Janie. I hope you girls have a good time tonight."

"Thanks Ma."

They've finally arrived at Maura's house, and Jane stepped up to the door. She rubbed her hands together, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Constance Isles answered the door, and Jane couldn't breathe.

"Jane, please come in."

Jane stepped in the house, and Angela followed.

"You look lovely, dear." Constance told her.

"Thank you, Mrs Isles. Uhm...this is my mother."

The two women shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Angela."

"Constance Isles, nice to meet you, too."

Moments later Maura comes downstairs in her dress, and it was like a scene from a movie. She floated down the stairs in her floor length gown with her golden curls tousled over her shoulders. Seeing everyone look at her in adoration made Maura feel special. I was a kind of special she's wanted to feel her whole life, and she so looking forward to this night.

" Oh Honey, you look so beautiful." Angela told her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Please, call me Angela."

"She's right you know. You look absolutely beautiful." Constance told her.

"Thank you, Mom."

Jane came up to Maura and gave her a big bear hug. She was so happy that their parents approved of their relationship, happy to be attending this dance with her, and so happy to have found a smart, sweet and kind hearted girl to love and cherish for many days to come. It felt like a fairytale come true.

"You look amazing." Jane said kissing her cheek.

"So do you."

"Okay, let me get a picture of you two." Angela said holding her camera.

Both girls faced her while Angela snapped a picture. Maura turned to say goodbye to her mother, Constance took both of her daughter's hands, which was a surprise to Maura to see this level of affection.

"Have a good time, Darling."

"Thank you, Mother. I will."

Thus they were off for what would hopefully be a fun and magical evening for both girls at their first dance.

Jane and Maura arrive in a fully decorated gymnasium, proudly walking hand and hand together. Once inside they're met by Marci and Robbie who are hanging out together at a table. Marci immediately hugs the two of them.

"Hey you guys look great."

"Thanks, so do you." Jane told her.

"Nice to see somebody finally got Jane Rizzoli in a dress." Marci said and Maura giggled.

"So Robbie, who's your hot date tonight?" Jane asked.

"Ahh , I decided to go stag. Much better that way anyway."

All the girls laughed and rolled their eyes.

The evening went off without a hitch, everyone hanging out dancing and having fun. Even though it wasn't normally her scene, Jane found herself having a great time, she even got in some dancing. Of course the night was made better sharing it with Maura. Robbie managed to get in a dance with Marci. Jane and Maura laughed the whole time while Robbie would slowly reach for Marci's behind and she would slap his arm. At some point in the evening while the group was sitting at their table, Maura noticed Annie standing next to the wall quietly observing them. She wasn't with her friends, she didn't appear to be with anyone. Even though they had been through a trying time, it made Maura a little sad. She told Jane she'd be just a minute, and went over to talk to her.

"Hey." Annie said first.

"Hi."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

It was awkward , but they managed the simple pleasantries.

"Listen Maura, I don't expect you to forgive me, and I know I probably don't deserve it , but I really am sorry. I should have been strong enough to stand up to my friends."

Maura offered her a grin.

"No worries, I've put it behind me already."

"Good. Are you guys having fun?"

"Yeah, we've had a great time so far."

"Awesome...well I don't want to keep you too much longer, I just wanted to say what I needed to say, and wish you a fun night."

"Thank you, Annie. i really appreciate it."

They both part ways and return to their respective groups. The night continued on with everyone dancing and having fun. Soon the night was winding down, and time for a final slow dance as Jane guided Maura out to the dance floor. As they listened to the song that was playing "I Finally Found Someone" by Bryan Adams and Barbara Streisand, it really captured how these two girls felt about each other, and all the time they've shared together thus far. Their lips met as they melded into one another in the middle of a crowded room for all to see. Whether it be through some guiding force or just pure luck, from the moment they first saw each other on the bus it has been the happiest time in both girls lives. It's proof that no matter how young or old, no matter your background, gender or skin color, when you follow your heart, love is all that matters in the end.


	11. Still the one

Present Day

The night air was a balmy 75 degrees and all was quiet an peacful. Jane and Maura are riding home in the car holding hands listening to the song playing on the radio. It was the same song they danced to at their wedding and the same song that played at their middle school Spring Formal many years ago. The ladies are returning from a dinner date for their ten year wedding anniversary. It's been the most glorious time of both women's lives being with the one they love since they were thirteen years old. To this day, they can't believe how much time has flown by. Jane and Maura continued to date all through school, and through their years with Maura at BCU and Jane in the police academy. They were married June 18th, 2004, the year Massachusetts finally legalized gay marriage, and in 2012 Maura gave birth to their two beautiful twin girls, Sara and Lilly. It was the first time since their wedding Maura saw Jane cry tears of joy. They pulled up to the house while quietly making their way inside. The house was mostly dark except for a lamp on the end table where Angela sat up reading.

"Hey how were they?" Jane asked her mother.

"Everything went great. They went to bed with no problem."

"Thanks again for everything, Angela."

"Oh, of course, Honey. Anytime." Angela said kissing both of them.

Both said goodnight to Angela. Maura went to change into pajamas while Jane checked in on the girls.

Both two year olds were sound asleep in their beds, and it was nice to see this peaceful scene for it was surely not always this way. These twin terrors would often run their mothers ragged, often being feisty and at time demanding little girls. Nonetheless this was a loving and happy home where these precious young ones brought their mommas so much joy. Lilly was always very demur having tea parties with her stuffed bunny rabbits and bears and at times was the more emotional one, while Sara was a little tomboy like Jane. She slept clutching her Red Sox teddy bear close to her chest. She would often mimic her momma's cheers during a ball game, and Jane always got a kick out of it. She gently kissed both girls on the top of their heads and exited the room. Jane made her way back to her own room wrapping her arms around her wife who was still holding the card she received earlier in the evening.

"Happy anniversary, my love." Jane said kissing her cheek.

"Happy anniversary to you too. I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too."

"You know, the dinner was great and my locket is beautiful, but this is truly the best gift of the evening." Maura said holding the card. "I can't believe you wrote this for me."

"I meant every word of it."

It was a poem Jane wrote to Maura on a blank card with two doves on it. She brushed up on some of her creative writing skills she learned in highschool, and wrote purely from her heart.

"Read it to me again."

You're the warm sunshine on my back

You're the sweet smell in the air

You're what's good in the world

When all is in despair

When it's dark, you bring about the light

When I'm sad, you make me smile

To get to you my dear

I'd walk for miles

Through our long journey together

With the love, smiles, hurt or pain

I'd travel with no other

It wouldn't be the same

Without you, I wouldn't know what to do

I never truly knew what love was, until I met you

The end, thanks for reading.


End file.
